EL MEJOR JUGADOR
by Sol naciente
Summary: le ha tocado sufrir a Mu y no solo con los des-varios de kiki ahora se le suma una chica con su genio que pobre Mu ojala y les guste por demás decir que se acepta sugerencias correcciones , consejos asi que hay que ver en que se ha metido Mu
1. PIEL DE CORDERO

**Hola aquí estoy con otra historia que espero se de su agrado es una especie de continuación de" NO ME ENGAÑAS"**** que solo era una introducción a otras historias pues se menciona kiki milo Camus estatuilla chica pero en fin ese es otro asunto el punto es que le toco sufrir en serio a Mu espero sea de su agrado . que si lo publique seguido es porque ya lo tenía hecho así que sin más…**

**Piel de cordero**

Caminaba hacia la salida del santuario sin pensar que aria ,seguiría un impulso o actuaria con sensatez porque una cosa era ser impulsivo actuar si medir las consecuencias

Que aria la buscaría y que de que hablaría , ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba tanto para arriesgarse de esta manera ni cuenta se dio cuan salió de los límites del santuario se detuvo en seco , a donde rayos iba tenía que ser sensato no había garantía que le encontrara cuando giro medio cuerpo dispuesto a volver se encontró de frente con Aioria que venía con un aire infantil y sonrisa traviesa e igual que el vestido de civil

-a dónde vas Mu dime te acompaño - le hablaba al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros

Mu achico los ojos que se traía Leo ahora aquí olía a gato encerrado (**N/A: **fue sin querer no me di cuenta hasta que ya lo había escrito)

-que sucede caballero de Leo

-Mu no tienes que ser tan formal con migo somos como hermano

Hermanos ahí estaba la palabra cable , era raro ver a Aioria lejos de su hermano pero porque sería, si hasta pareciera que quería huir pero de qué.

-Aioria quieres salir de santuario , donde esta Aiorios no te estará buscando

Aioria se quedo tieso en el acto , lo cual hiso sospechar aun mas a Mu que estaría pasando aquí , cosa que no le importaba, el tenia sus propios problemas , lo que lo dejo desubicado fue la mirada acuosa de leo

-Mu , Aiorios no me quiere , quiere más a milo que a mí - lo dijo con una seriedad que hiso dudar a Mu

-que dices estás loco

-nooo sabes por culpa de milo mi hermano me ha sentenciado la ley de hielo -el labio de Aioria como que quería comenzar a temblar , Mu se sorprendió

-Aioria estas borracho

-que? , claro que no , no me digas que también estas del lado del alacrán

-no no estoy del lado de nadie podrías soltarme tengo cosas que hacer-pues Aioria lo tenía bien sujeto por los hombros

-claro ,claro, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar a un amigo- Mu no caería en eso ya tenía mucha experiencia con kiki así que opto por evadirlo

-no quiero que mal entiendas pera la verdad es que si….

-bueno esta bien te cuento, lo que pasa milo llego cuando mi hermano y yo charlábamos en su templo

-te dije que no quiero saberlo arréglatelas con tu hermano- Aioria hacia oídos sordos y seguía

-Como te iba diciendo llego haciendo señas extrañas, no le entendimos ni madres, hasta que utilizo su cosmos y pidió permiso para pasar

-aun no le ha levantado el castigo shaka - respondió interesado Mu

-no , y eso me causo risa y pues me burle de él y el muy imbécil me ataco y obvio yo me defendí, entonces mi hermano me regaño y me dijo que no me dirigirá la palabra hasta que me disculpe con milo

-sabes tiene razón , no debiste burlarte de la situación de milo

- Tu también , mal amigo vete , no quiero verte

Mu se quedo parado viendo como se alejaba Aioria , llego a paso tranquilo al pueblo no tenía hambre no sabía que hacia ahí como encontrar a esa chica que le diría, buen la verdad no sabía qué hacer solo pensó que lo mejor era dejar que todo siguiera su rumbo .

Se sentó en la banca donde la había visto un suspiro salió de sus labios , lo cual ya era común por dios porque sentía el acelerar de su corazón cuando su recuerdo venia a su mente tomo sus cabellos y los tiro hacia atrás miro el cielo debería de ser como la una de la tarde que estaba haciendo era una locura no la iba a encontrar por arte de magia , había pasado cerca de una hora en la banca cuando ya no aguanto más.

Camino de regreso al santuario oyó a unos hombres piropear a una mujer unos vulgares otros muy elaborados del era curioso aunque no le demostrara por lo que dirigió la vista y se quedo sin respiración era ella tan hermosa como en sus sueños iba súper cargada de mandados, de inmediato frunció los puntos de su frente esos descarados se atrevían a piropearla pero ninguno se dignaba a ayudarla con las bolsa , que se notaba le pesaba mucho sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la chica cuando se paro frente a ella

-buenas tardes señorita mi nombre es Mu no quisiera ser entrometido pero me encantaría ayudarla se ve que esas bolsas pesan

-no es necesario se lo agradezco- quiso pasar de lado pero Mu no era de los que se rendían fácilmente

-insisto como hombre, no me permitiría dejar que una señorita cargue con tanto peso permítame- Mu extendía su mano

-me está diciendo que soy inútil o que no puedo con algo tan simple como los mandados-pregunto muy seria sus ojos color miel relampaguearon, que lejos de intimida a Mu lo cautivaron mas , por suerte Mu tenía el don de la elocuencia

-claro que no , jamás le ofendería pero no hayo otra forma de que me permita unos momentos de su compañía por lo que le ruego acepte , le prometo que no tengo malas intensiones

la chica se sonrojo y solo extendió unas bolsas a Mu , no es que le tenía mucha confianza ,solo que en serio ya no aguantaba las bolsas y la forma de hablar del chico le agrado

la chica soltó un suspiro cansado en verdad que pesaban esas bolsas , pero le consolaba que faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar , ese hombre la ponía nerviosa

- se lo agradezco señorita…

-Amelia mi nombre es Amelia

-mucho gusto como ya dije mi nombre es Mu y dígame a donde se dirige

-trabajo en el comedor de mi madre y me envió por los ingredientes faltantes para la cena

-entiendo , espero no le desagrade mi compañía

-no para nada se lo agradezco , solo que hoy en día es muy raro recibir ayuda de los demás (**N/A:** si lo abre yo que al otro día iba en el bus y al fin quedo un asiento libre y un caballero en vez de cedérmelo me empujo así como lo oyen y se sentó)

-enserio pero en mi siempre podrá encontrar alguien dispuesto a ayudarla

-en serio te tomo la palabra -añadió con una sonrisa picara de sus labios carmín

Y nuevamente el pulso de Mu se acelero no sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo , bueno ambos lo estaban haciendo

-claro que si

-y dígame señor Mu

-por favor dígame solo Mu no soy tan viejo- la risa de Amelia le produjo cosquillas en el estomago

-claro Mu es de por aquí

-si en realidad vivo cerca

- no lo había visto antes es nuevo en el pueblo

-no , lo que pasa es que no salgo mucho

-enserio - aunque el pueblo no era pequeño Amelia no le creía ese sujeto no pasaba desapercibido fácilmente

Repentinamente se detuvieron lo que mas por no decir que en lo único que había reparado Amelia era lo larga y bien cuidada melena de mu era muy inusual

-parece que no me cree señorita Amelia

- no para nada, es ese de la esquina-informo ella

-es un restaurante grande

-si es muy concurrido y estamos cortos de personal por lo que generalmente me envían a mi por cada cosa que falta o necesiten, no son muy organizados

-enserio solo la envían a usted

-Soy la menor de tres hermanos es obvio que siempre soy la sorteada-

su sonrisa se borro cuando dio un tras pie y perdió el equilibrio-y mu como iba embobado no reacciono tan rápidamente como lo aria solo pudo estirar un brazo para sujetar a la joven lo cual logro solo que la sujeto de donde no debía ,Mu sentía algo blando y esponjoso en su mano no podía ver que era por las bolsas que ambos llevaban y que el quedo a espaldas de la chica sentía los temblores de ella.

Por otro lado la versión de ella era muyyyyy diferente, ese infeliz tan amable que se miraba solo aprovecho el primer momento que se le cruzara para meterle mano el muy idiota y todavía tan tranquilo , podía sentir l respiración de su pecho , contra su espalda el calor que emanaba , le gustaba no quería moverse y eso era lo que más le enojaba , se soltó rápido del agarre dio media vuelta y le soltó rápido una bofetada Mu la vio venir ya se lo esperaba aunque fuera un accidente era de esperarse tan solo cerró los ojos al instante sintió un pequeño calorcillo en su mejía ni si quiera le dolió .

-como te atreves idiota a meterme mano, pervertido-la chica recogía las bolsas que había soltado para cachetear a mu

-dame mis bolsa-exigió la chica mientras extendía la mano , y mu muy manso y obediente se las devolvió

-en realidad fue un accidente solo quería evitar que se lastimara al caer , le ido mis disculpas si le falte el respetos-agrego mu con una galantería mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa con un vos tan profunda y varonil

-si claro adiós

cuando Amelia vio los ojos de mu se dio cuentas de tres cosas, una anda , no tenia cejas , dos solo tenia dos puntitos que en realidad le quedaban bien y tres tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto, ¿y cómo no noto esto antes ?, fácil ella no solía reparar en la apariencia de las personas aunque hablaran con ella no se fijaba

Los ojos verdes como esmeralda de mu la miraban con ensueño pues no podría decir adoración porque eso solo era reservado para su diosa, aunque si a ella a Amelia la miraba con adoración era bella e indomable ,el cazador que se encontraba escondido dentro de mu despertó y quería casarla y domarla en el buen sentido de la palabra

-en realidad lo siento mucho, no sé como reparar el daño se lo suplico

Lo vio a los ojos parecía arrepentido, joder que era lindo el tipo y esa actitud tan sumisa tan dispuesta le gustaba pues sabía que tan solo era una fachada era un lobo con piel de oveja (**N/A. ** me salen sin querer los dichos jajaja ) no se miraba mala persona pero lo quería descubrir su verdadero ser

-yo , yo también lo siento actué muy impulsiva te agradezco que evitaras mi caída , pero si quieres ayudarme-mu asintió -puedes ayudarme a cargar los mandados cuando quieras

Mu sonrió como no aceptar el sabia que se estaba enredando mas y mas pero era una atadura que no quería soltar le gustaba y vería como irían las cosas quien sabe tal vez el día de mañana se enamoraran

-claro que si , se lo agradezco mucho, cuando me necesita

-pues salgo como a la misma hora de hoy en serio quieres hacerlo, no es necesario

-Pero usted dijo…..

-Si pero creí que te negarías

-yo soy hombre de palabra mañana aquí me tendrá - respondió con vehemencia los ojos de mu eran tan profundos , Amelia los observaba algo tenia este hombre que lo hacía tan distinto ,era un hombre atractivo sin duda aunque no tuviera cejas

-bueno lo siento no quise golpearte -dijo al tiempo que acariciaba la mejía de mu-que solo atino a sonreír mientras la miraba fijamente y ella noto que sus ojos por un breve instante se tornaron más profundos más oscuros ese hombre no era común y corriente

-no se preocupe no es nada-aclaro mu al tiempo que sostenía la mano de la joven y depositaba un beso-nos vemos mañana señorita Amelia

-claro adiós Mu - rayos en que se había metido , algo le decía que ese hombre no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Mu la observo hasta que desapareció tras las puertas y marcho rumbo al santuario vio el cielo tan solo eran como las cuatro de la tarde valla que lo había hecho caminar la chiquilla no lo había sentido pues lo que para Amelia eran pocas cuadras era como unas quince cuadras y el paso lento que mu había impuesto sin que ella lo notara , no la dejaría ir tan fácil , lo que habría descubierto hasta ahora le gustaba, hermosa y con carácter

No señor le gustaba cada vez mas había ,logrado despertar algo en el que ninguna lo había hecho hasta ahora pues muchas habían saltado por su cama, cosa que jamás diría porque un caballero no tiene memoria pero ella ,era diferente , además lo que había tocado le había gustado y mucho después de todo , la sonrisa que se apodero de sus labios ,solo nos hace pensar en corre corre caperucita que el lobo te va comer y si es en el sentido que están pensando.

Se sentó a pasar el tiempo paso como una hora y media su mente no paraba de volver a vivir ese momento su sonrojo su furia la suavidad de su mano su sonrisa y por su puesto el calor de su cuerpo la suavidad y redondez de su ejem,,,

No quería seguir recordando puso los codos en sus rodillas entrelazo los dedos y apoyo su frente en sus puños inclino el cuerpo hacia adelante con las piernas abiertas esa sonrisa no se había borrado sus cabellos se resbalaron por unos de sus hombros permaneció así un momento, nadie más que una ardilla se dio cuenta que el hombre que estaba en la banca había desaparecido

Ya había oscurecido cuando comenzó a subir las escalera hacia su templo kiki lo estaría esperando ese diablillo


	2. COSAS QUE PASAN

**Hola aquí el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfruten mucho y sea de su agrado y lo adoren a kiki tanto como yo sin más aquí :**

**COSAS QUE PASAN**

Ya era de noche cuando mu llego a su templo y como lo supuso kiki quería respuestas ese diablillo como lo quería ,levanto su mano indicándole que se detuviera en el acto

- no kiki no te responderé nada- esas habían sido las palabras detonantes para activar la curiosidad de kiki aunque no hacía falta mucho para activarla

En el transcurso de la cena kiki se removía en su asiento parecía un resorte meciéndose en el mismo sitio él lo sabia su maestro era un ser terco como ninguno, pues se encontró la orna de su zapato kiki estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo , trataba de no ver a su maestro a los ojos porque sabía que una mirada de Mu era suficiente para hacerlo temblar y ponerlo quieto

-kiki deja de moverte y cena en paz o es que tienes chinches en el cuerpo o que-Mu lo observaba sabía que kiki estaba impaciente por preguntar pero no estaba de ánimos para soportar a su borreguito

Que muy lindo era y todo pero en cuando su maestro le daba la espalda le salían cuernos como los de capricornio

-no tengo chinches maestro

-entonces por qué te mueves tanto- Mu se mordió la lengua el acto le había dado la pauta a kiki para preguntar cualquier cosa y no es que no pudiera mentirle al angelito solo que no le gusta hacerlo

-en serio quiere saber maestro Mu

- en realidad no

-maestro Mu usted me dice siempre que la curiosidad es solo un paso a la sabiduría por que no me quiere dejar ser sabio

-kiki ser sabio implica muchas cosas y la prudencia es una de ellas, aprende kiki a ser prudente hay veces que tan solo queremos que ciertos recuerdos solo para nosotros

-que malo maestro Mu eso es ser egoísta , porque a mi parecer se deben compartir con sus seres querido-contestaba el angelito de kiki

-kiki valla no sabía que eras tan elocuente ,no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme jajajajaja

-es malvado maestro mu -respondió enfurruñado kiki cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

-vamos no te enojes señorito , era una broma

-es muy cruel y no me diga señorito no me gusta-agrego taimado

-jajaja claro, claro lo siento

-entonces me va a decir por qué tan sonriente

-no -concisa y directa fue la respuesta de mu mientras aproximaba su taza de té a sus labios

-maestro Mu es que usted no me quiere por eso no quiere compartir sus alegrías con migo snif snif -kiki sorbía con la nariz

-querido kiki tu eres lo muy importante para mí ,tu eres muy querido para mi ,solo que no puedo decirte algunas cosas por favor no llores- Mu se había trasladado a la par de kiki y limpia con su pulgar una lagrima rebelde

-entonces dígamelo - kiki por arte de magia se había recuperado

-olvídalo pequeño - y Mu como en muchas ocasiones había caído en una de las tretas del niño

Mu su levanto lavo sus platos y se enfilo a su habitación valla que día había tenido, kiki se quedo en el comedor no se daría por vencido pues como le dijo shaka una vez " la carrera no siempre la ganan los más veloces sino aquellos que siguen corriendo" y en eso kiki era un experto

Termino de comer lavo sus platos y fue rumbo a su habitación , no se rendiría se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama esta plácidamente cómodo cuando de repente como siempre sucede se le olvido lavarse sus dientes tiro la cobija con enojo y realizo la tarea y con fastidio se tiro a la cama ,revolvió la sabanas tiro la almohada y no podía conciliar el sueño se levanto bruscamente y se encamino fuera de su habitación , se encontraba frente de la puerta del dormitorio de Mu con su almohada , dudaba si en entrar o no cuando se decidió a entrar pudo divisarlo fácilmente , Mu dormía boca abajo llevaba solo el pantalón de pijama sus cabellos sueltos , esparramas sobre sus hombros tersos sobre su espalda fuerte y marcada unos mechones resbalaban por sobre el brazo que colgaba de la cama con su boquita ligeramente abierta y su otro brazo bajo su mejía , kiki lo observaba desde la puerta ahora que kiki lo notaba Mu era hermoso sin duda y muy poderoso era todo lo que kiki quería ser , fuete ,valiente su maestro no tenía dudas al saltar a la batalla aunque siendo el primero de las casas zodiacales no que tuviera mucha opción pero sobre todo bondadoso siempre con una sonrisa que te hacia estar en paz

-maestro Mu -kiki lo llamaba quedito y no hubo respuesta

Y kiki lanzo la almohada al lado contrario de mu y al estar pegada la cama contra la pared y Mu en la orilla contraria kiki rodo por sobre Mu rodo por la espalda de Mu hundiéndolo levemente con su peso hasta que cayó al otro lado, mu sonrió no había por qué abrir los ojos sabía que era kiki solo él se atrevería a utilizarlo como cama y rodar encima de él y solo el podría jactarse de eso y salir sin ningún rasguño por que una vez cáncer lo quiso hacer según él era una broma lo paso después fue a el santo de cáncer con un ojo morado, Mu tan solo negó con la cabeza

-buenas noches kiki-salió como un suspiro de sus labios

Y así al fin kiki se quedo dormido , cuando el sol comenzó a salir ,Mu abrió sus ojos dispuesto a comenzar el día negó con la cabeza por primera vez en el día , el seguía en la misma posición de cómo se que dormido el que no estaba en la misma posición era kiki el angelito se encontraba boca abajo sobre la espalda de mu lo estaba usando de cama y un hilo de baba salía de su boca que como lo supo muy fácil sentía las babas en su espalda gira medio cuerpo hacia atrás y kiki cayó al otro lado de la cama y no se despertó le faltaba la camisa de la pijama ese niño se la habrá quitado dormido , Mu se fue a bañarse cuando kiki se levanto, muy extraño en el sentía un extraño cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos y sentía caliente sus manos no le tomo importancia y volvió a dormir

-kiki levanta el sol ya salió- Mu mecía levemente a kiki para que se levantara

-vuélvalo a meter tengo sueño- Mu elevo uno de sus puntitos que decía ese niño

-kiki espabila ya no digas tonterias vamos levante o te tiro agua helada

Como por arte de magia kiki abrió sus ojos y rodo hasta chocar con la pared miro a Mu y asustado le respondió

-¿no se atrevería?

- ¡ pruébame !

- ya estoy despierto - de un solo salto salió de la cama rumbo al baño

Ya en la cocina mu estaba preparando el desayuno cuando kiki entro en ella ambos con ropas de entrenamiento

-que prepara maestro Mu -kiki que daba pequeños saltitos para ver el contenido

-que haces kiki mejor ayúdame a terminar de preparar el desayuno

-claro maestro Mu que hago

-trae esas verduras-kiki hiso cara de asco

-y te las vas a comer me oyes

-fuerte y claro señor -respondió como soldado al tiempo que le pasaba las verduras

Kiki miraba las hábiles manos de su maestro trabajar veía la llama de la cocina sus colores anaranjado azul amarillo como danzaban y nueva mente el cosquilleo y el calor solo que se extendió desde la puntas de sus dedos hasta la base de su cuello las hipnóticas llamas lo atraían y el cosquilleo aumentaba lo siguiente que paso fu un fuerte BOOOM y todo lo que se encontraba en la cocina salió volando había humo por do quier la comida pegada en las paredes el techo lo platos hechos pedazos

-kiki estas bien, kiki -mu busco con la mirada el pequeño se encontraba sorprendido

-maestro Mu yo fui el responsable de esto- y nuevamente el cosquilleo Mu lo supo de inmediato y concentro su cosmos en su dedo medio e índice y golpeo los puntos de la frente de kiki con el

-así esta mejor dime kiki ya se fue la sensación

-que fue lo que me hiso que me está pasando

-calma kiki es algo normal solo cálmate , lo que pasa es solo que tus poderes al fin maduraron ya lo sabías no-kiki asintió-yo lo siento debí prestarte mas atención no lo note

-no se preocupe estoy bien pero la cocina…

-no importa ,que te parece si comemos con mi maestro shion

-con el patriarca siiii vamos-kiki saltaba de alegría como si nada hubiera pasado

-kiki no te exaltes vamos

Ya en el templo principal shion los esperaba en la entrada inclinado sobre un pilar con sus brazos sobre su pecho no llevaba ni el casco ni la máscara ,shion por obra de Athena tenía una nueva juventud ese mismo aire tierno que tenía en su juventud pasado , pero con la sabiduría que solo con la edad se adquiere y el bonos de esa picardía que solo se gana juntándose tanto con dohko lo hacía ver un ser incomparable y hermoso

-valla si son mis lemurianos favoritos

-maestro shion somos los únicos lemurianos en el templo de Athena

-maestro shion buenas días

- muy buenos días ,al parecer kiki es el único de mis discípulos que tiene modales

-maestro shion permítame corregir usted no saludo en primer lugar y kiki es mi aprendiz no..

-también es mi aprendiz por ser aprendiz de mi aprendiz

Kiki solo miraba de uno en uno a medida que la con versación tomaba su cauce su cabeza parecía una pelota de pin pon alternaba la mirada de Mu y luego a shion

-y Mu esa no es forma de tratar a tu maestro

-lo siento patriarca

-um kiki adelántate al comedor, dime Mu que sucede pequeño

-no soy un pequeño y no me pasa nada

-en serio-shion tomo a Mu de su mentón obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos- tengo 243 años por la tanto aunque seas anciano seguirás siendo un pequeño para mí -lo miro detenidamente un sonrisa escapo de sus labios -estas enamorado -agrego con absoluta confianza

-no lo estoy

-si lo estas

- no ,una persona no puede enamorarse de otra cuando prácticamente se conocen y solo cruzan un par de palabras- Mu sonaba inseguro pero dentro de el así lo sentía como podría estar enamorado de ella solo le atraía aunque ella era la causante de muchas cosas en el

-en serio entonces por qué tan distraído y ausente , no habías notado que los poderes de kiki estaban madurando has descuidado a tu aprendiz

-maestro shion no me haga sentir culpable por favor

-esa no es mi intención y no es malo estar enamorado o es que acaso no crees en el amor a primera vista aun cuando se ve s leguas que te ha pasado a ti dime

-yo no sé qué pensar tengo muchas dudas pero cuando su recuerdo me invade estas desaparecen

-la veras hoy -mu se sonrojo al instante

Shion enarco uno de sus puntos una sonrisa solo que esta vez traviesa apareció en sus labios , cambio su cara a una de sorpresa claro que fingía pero Mu no lo noto

-oh no me digas que es un el

-MAESTRO

-ya relájate era broma vamos seguro kiki está impaciente

Bueno el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo shion le dio unos consejos a kiki para evitar explosiones futuras no debía alterarse hasta saber exactamente el detonante de estas solo seria por unos días con suerte, luego se normalizara , ellos no eran comunes pertenecían a otra raza debían de estar alertas al pequeño , luego del entrenamiento que fue muy ligero debió a la condición de kiki lo llevo al templo de shaka , ese día shaka tuvo un mal presentimiento ,como de costumbre medito así lo encontraron Muy kiki

-señor shaka

-buenas tardes shaka

-muy buenas tardes que los trae por mi templo el día de hoy

-de hecho es para pedirte un favor, los poderes de kiki están descontrolados y tiene que estar clamado-shaka aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió de medio lado , imposible pensó este sin deshacer su posición miro a Mu

-Mu que te hace pensar que ese niño podrá estarse quieto

-shaka tú tienes el don de enseñar por favor ayúdalo, tu virtud es la paciencia

-te agradezco que tengas ese concepto de mi pero si el implicado no tiene el deseo de lograrlo será inútil intentarlo

-kiki que dices crees poder con esto - Mu miro directo a su aprendiz

-claro lo are

-bien querido kiki esta tarde estarás meditando con migo para encontrar estabilidad a tu mente

-daré lo mejor de mi

-te lo agradezco shaka

Nuestro querido Mu se fue a donde Amelia regreso sonriente traspaso los templos hasta llegar al de shaka cuando los diviso se quedo hecho piedra con su boca abierta apresuro el paso donde shaka se encontraba de pie visiblemente enojado su túnica sucia y quemada sus hermosos cabellos rubios alborotados enmarañados su cara estaba sucia y muy enojado pero no fue el único que encontró en la entrada sino a kiki y kanon en las mismas condiciones solo que estos en posición de loto pero visiblemente asustados

-pero que paso aquí shaka

El aludido abrió los ojos azules relampagueaban en furia miro a Mu y

-jamás vuelvas a solicitar mi ayuda llévatelos porque si hades no se los lleva YO personalmente se los mando - shaka entro muy molesto a su templo

-s-si , que paso kiki , kanon que haces aquí

-maestro mu lo único que puedo decir es que muchas cosas pueden pasar en una tarde

-el pequeño tiene razón -completo kanon con sus ropas de entrenamiento hechas un desastre su melena muy revueltas

-me van a decir que paso kanon que haces aquí

- Mu amigo lo único que puedo decir de este día es que al parecer la inteligencia me persigue , pero soy más rápido.

Así comenzaron a bajar los templos.. en completo silencio…


	3. UNA RECETA PARA EL DESASTRE UN BUEN DIA

**UNA RECETA PARA EL DESASTRE / UN BUEN DIA**

**He aquí un nuevo capitulo espero no sea muy confuso y se entienda los cambio de escena y lo mas importante que sea de su agrado es un poco largo**

**0-0-0 significa cambio de escena **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kiki se encontraba entusiasmado sus ojitos miraban todo alrededor del templo de virgo vio ha shaka en su flor de loto donde meditaba con su aire tranquilo portaba solo una túnica sencilla ,kiki seguía de pie no sabía qué hacer

**.**

-esto señor shaka que debo hacer dígame

**- **la reflexión es el camino hacia la inmortalidad , la falta de reflexión es el camino hacia la muerte

-ya , y como hago eso que dijo

-despejar tu mente encontrar tu centro de estabilidad

-y ¿cómo lo hago?

-meditando kiki – salió de sus finos labios como un suspiro a la ves que ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza

-claroo - y kiki imito la posición de shaka luego de unos minutos se rindió -no pasa nada y no creo que esté funcionando -espeto sintiendo nuevamente el cosquilleo

-kiki que pasa

-no logro meditar, es aburrido -a lo cual shaka elevo una de sus finas cejas rubias de forma elegante

-pues yo difiero el meditar te hace entender al mundo

-mas bien lo priva de el-susurro kiki y fue apenas escuchado por shaka

-que dijiste , acaso Mu no medita

-mi maestro Mu si lo hace , pero yo no, solo finjo hacerlo

-engañas a Mu eso no está bien

-es que es aburrido pero ahora lo necesito hacer y no puedo

-niño cuando Mu se entere

-por favor no le diga nada prometo aprender y no volver a mentir- el cosquilleo comenzaba a extenderse

-bien lo primero es alejar todo lo que te perturbe visualiza un espacio donde solo seas tú mismo y respira hondamente

-para que sirve eso

-pequeño kiki tu deber es descubrir tu mundo y después entregarte con todo tu corazón

-haaaaaaaaaa

- que tienes que tranquilizarte y tener tu mente y cuerpo relajados enfócate en el centro de tu frente ve al lugar donde hayas sido muy feliz y visualízate ahí

.

**.**

Kiki así lo hacía seguía las instrucciones y el cosquilleo disminuía poco a poco la serenidad e imponencia del templo de virgo era impresionante

**.**

0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**.**

Mu bajaba al pueblo con rumbo fijo el restaurante de la familia de Amelia iba temprano no sabía exactamente a qué horas saldría hacer los mandados llego temprano se recostó en una pared que se encontraba frente al restaurante con los brazos cruzados sobre su fuerte pecho con la mirada fija en el restaurante y por supuesto su sonrisa en su rostro, la vio salir con un vestido celeste sencillo y una sesta miraba a todos lados como buscando algo ,su sonrisa se hiso mas grande , ella caminaba atenta a todo ,llevaba el cabello trenzado

**.**

-señorita Amelia permítame decirle que se ve radiante el día de hoy

-he pero que haces aquí-estaba sorprendida aunque ya se lo veía venir algo le decía que se hombre no bromeaba cuando dijo que llegaría al siguiente día

-creo recordar haberle prometido acompañarla

-pero no es necesario de seguro tienes otras cosas de hacer

- no se librara de mi soy un hombre de palabra

- de eso me doy cuenta, pero eso es raro

-el que es raro, mi insistencia en acompañarla

-si ¿por qué?

-por que me agrada su compañía

-eres tan directo

- en efecto

-solo eso , no tienes nada raro planeado verdad

-yo seria incapaz de lastimarla eso se lo juro por mi honor- agrego Mu muy serio

-mmm supongo que puedes acompañarme no me vendría mal una ayuda

-para mi será un placer

**.**

Así comenzaron a caminar al mercado de rodorio , Mu vestía con ropas normales una camiseta y un pantalón liso sus cabellos atados a nivel de sus omoplatos , pero aunque vistiera ropas comunes era realmente atractivo y llamativo Amelia caminaba a su par mirándolo furtivamente comenzando con su cabellera lila sedosa su rostro sus hombros y espalda ancha se notaba a leguas que se sometía a un constante rutina de ejercicio físico sus fuertes brazos y bien trabajadas piernas lo delataban Mu caminaba con la vista al frente lo cual no impedía que se diera cuenta que Amelia lo estudiaba sonrió de medio lado

**.**

- y cuál es el plan- pregunto animado regalándole a Amelia un esplendida sonrisa

-jajajaja me gusta tu entusiasmo lo primero es….

**.**

0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0—0- 0-0-0-

**.**

-felicidades kiki lo ves si te lo propones lo puedes lograr

-gracias señor shaka

-me pregunto por qué Mu me delego este trabajo y no lo hiso personalmente

Kiki hiso ademan de abrir la boca pero no sabía que responder y eso le molestaba de sobre manera , shaka que en raras ocasiones abría sus ojos, miraba a kiki satisfecho

-de seguro el carnerito anda divirtiéndose de lo lindo –la vos burlona provenía de la zona en la entrada de virgo

-kanon que se te ofrece

-no nada , solo pasaba por aquí , pero que tenemos he, robándole el discípulo a Mu

-señor kanon solo es por hoy …. creo

-así que te abandono-dijo mientras imitaba a los dos y se sentaba en posición de flor de loto

-kanon no nos interrumpas

-no lo hago, ustedes sigan

- ¿kanon qué quieres?, kiki sigue meditando

-si señor shaka

-que cruel eres con migo y yo que vengo a visitarte así me tratas

- te repito que quieres

- ¿por qué castigaste a milo?- directo al grano

_._

La ceja de shaka comenzó a temblar kanon lo miro extrañado kiki que había estado viendo a sus mayores de uno a uno a medida que la plática evolucionaba kanon miraba a shaka que seguía con os ojos abiertos y molesto

**.**

-no me lo recuerdes además ya le levante el castigo

- por lo mismo soy curioso y no tengo nada mas que hacer

Kiki que ya había dejado de meditar los observaba atentamente…..

**.**

0-0-0- 0—0-0- 0-0—0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0—0-

**.**

-jajaja así que le fue con el chisme al otro jajaja

-si por lo que tuve que ayudarlo pobre estaba asustado – en algún momento Mu había terminado hablado de kiki y lo que sucedió con Camus y milo claro omitiendo algunos detalles como teletrasportarse etc.,

-se ve que es tremendo

-a veces si pero es un buen niño

**.**

**.**

Ya había comprado la mayoría de las cosas y había hablado de trivialidades a ella le encantaba esos pequeños detalles que le regalaba como abrirle la puerta y dejarla pasar primero con un ademan de por mas galante o esas sonrisas que le mostraba , la forma de que le prestaba atención de por mas decir que le gusta en cierta manera

En eso una ancianita que llevaba una bolsas con frutas se les resbalo y cayeron al suelo y Mu como todo un caballero se apresuro y se agacho y puso la cesta que le había confiscado a Amelia le devolvió las frutas y la anciana se lo agradeció Amelia se puso al lado de Mu

**.**

-hacen bonita –decreto la anciana Amelia se sonrojo y Mu solo asintió y con una sonrisa le contesto

-es porque ella es muy bonita-el corazón de Amelia latía fuerte y cálido por el alago

**.**

0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**.**

Ya no le tomaba importancia al cosquilleo que se extendía peligrosamente estaba muy entretenido con la plática y BOOOOM los tres salieron levemente disparados por la explosión tenían el cabello alborotados y las ropas levemente sucias aunque la explosión los aventó un par de metros del lugar donde se encontraban

**.**

-KANON ves lo que provocas-aun tendido en el suelo

-pero yo no hice nada- lo sentenciaba con el dedo acusador igual desde el suelo

-lo siento maestro shaka -kiki comenzó a llorar quedito

-kiki no es momento de llorar tranquilo- le sentencio shaka severo

-shaka idiota así no se trata un niño

-kiki los machos no lloran , oye shaka no sería mejor llevarlo a tu jardín para meditar , saga me dijo que era hermoso y…

**.**

Shaka corrió al lugar por donde se llegaba a dicho lugar extendió sus brazos en señal protectora su mirada fiera intimidaría a cualquiera pero kanon en ese momento no hacía caso a su sentido común

**.**

- ¡ JAMAS ! , no volveré a cometer ese error , suficiente con milo así que no lo intentes

-shaka eres un egoísta aparta –kanon empujaba a shaka por los hombros pero este no se movía

-shaka se bueno no va a pasar nada – ambos forcejeaban

-ja! permite diferir…..

**.**

0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0—0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**.**

Amelia no sabía si es que había comprado de mas imposible solo lo de la lista e iba directo a los lugares pero no sabia como es que había tardado tanto en algo que normalmente le tomaba menos tiempo, claro que Mu podría ser la razón había sido todo un descubrimiento para ella sentía que no había tiempo cuando comenzaban a hablar ,claro que el ritmo pausa que Mu imponía sin que ella se diera cuenta influía también

**.**

-así que eres la menor de cuatro hermanos

-imagínate - decía con ademan melodramático-todo lo que he sufrido

-me imagino-y de nuevo ella sintió cosquillas en su estomago por la sonrisa que mu le regalaba no sabía lo que le pasaba

-si pero me las desquite muchas veces y se quedaron con las ganas de regresármelas jajaja- su risa suave acaricio los oídos de Mu

-jajaja no se pero cuando te escucho decir eso me recuerda mucho a kiki y sus travesuras

-pero yo no hice nada malo solo demostrarles mi más puro amor fraternal-agrego con sus manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa traviesa que a Mu le encantaba y se le antojaban

-no sé por qué pero me imagino todo lo contrario

-va como si tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo de pequeño- espeto ella sin importancia

**.**

Mu miro al cielo, no él no lo había hecho, de hecho hay muchas cosas que él y los demás se habían perdido habían tenido que ,madurar a temprana edad muy de prisa sin tiempo a nada más que luchar ,no pudo convivir con sus camaradas debido a lo ocurrido cuando sintió el cosmos de su maestro extinguirse enterarse de que habían acusado al buen Aiorios de traición lo habían hecho alejarse de la orden esperando siempre esperando el momento justo para intervenir ,tan solo el maestro dohko a su lado ,un suspiro triste salió de sus labios ,Amelia lo miro preocupada pero no dijo nada, Mu volvió a sonreír pues luego de esos días negros había llegado kiki a su vida y la puso patas para arriba y le gustaba

**.**

-este es el último lugar –informo ella al momento que divisaban la tienda mu asintió y luego como antes lo había hecho abrió la puerta y con gesto galante le indicaba a Amelia que entrara

**.**

0-0-0- 0- 0—0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**.**

kiki se encontraba alterado ya no sabía cómo controlarse mira a los dos mayores pelear no sabía como interrumpir esa platica sentía como su cosmos se acumulaba en la punta de sus dedos miraba a todos lados en busca de una solución la presión se hacía dolorosa en ese instante miro la gran estatua de buda y como por arte de magia otro BOOM y la estatua ya no tenía nariz

los mayores dirigieron la vista al lugar de la explosión y shaka estaba con la boca abierta y sus ojitos sorprendidos sus rubios cabellos revueltos y kanon no podía reprimir la risa se doblaba por ella mientras agarraba su estomago con fuerza y kiki estaba horrorizado

**.**

-haaaa señor shaka no fue mi intención lo siento-kiki lo miraba realmente asustado shaka le dirigió su azul mirada que no demostraba emoción alguna kiki trago en seco

-vamos shaka no es para tanto se puede remediar –kanon le hablaba al tiempo que le palmeaba el hombro y retiraba unas diminutas lagrimas por la risa

-kanon lárgate ahora

-no puedo hacer eso solo Athena sabrá que le aras al niño-kiki sintió correr un escalofrió helado por su columna

-seria incapaz de castigar a un niño que no puede controlar sus poderes así que lárgate Géminis –espeto el rubio indignado

-oye yo no interfiero en nada por qué tengo que irme he?-kanon lo miraba retador

-porque quiero y punto - ambos se cruzaron de bazos y se miraban los ojos

-no

-si

-no

Kiki estaba realmente nervioso y kanon solo empeoraba el enojo de shaka el cual hacia uso de los ejercicios de respiración para serenarse

-si solo tiene que distraerse yo puedo hacerlo sabes es de que canalice y se enfoque en otra cosa kiki ben acá mira….

-kanon es de que se serene y tranquilice si no sabes nada no intervengas-kanon elevo una ceja y el diablillo que llevaba adentro salió a flote y con una sonrisa traviesa se dirigió a kiki y….

-sabes ¿cuantos virgos se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla?- la sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro varonil Kiki negó con la cabeza shaka achico los ojos y elevo una ceja ,que se traía este

-Vamos a ver: uno para apretar el bombillo, uno para tomar nota de cuándo se quemó la bombilla y la fecha en que fue comprada, otro para decidir quién tuvo la culpa de que se quemara la bombilla, diez para remodelar la casa mientras que el resto cambia la bombilla jajajajaja

-eres un cabr….

**.**

Kanon tapo los oídos de kiki quien se miraba confundido, kanon con la boca abierta miraba incrédulo a shaka quien se miraba muy enojado y para nada arrepentido de lo que había dicho

**.**

-no sabía que el santo dorado de virgo fuera tan banal para decir palabras soeces-kiki solo los miraba confundido pues no lograba distinguir de que hablaban

-banal me dices a mi banal no eres quien pues tú tienes tejado de vidrio así que no lances piedras

-shaka tu todo te lo tomas muy en serio deberías salir a ver el mundo

-no pienso gastar mi tiempo con tigo idiota

- ¿estas enojado?

Shaka se le quedo viendo con una intensidad que kanon sintió la necesidad de retroceder pero no lo hiso él era muy macho, shaka en serio quería quitarle los sentidos pero luego de milo el patriarca lo había amenazado con castigarlo si volvía hacer algo como eso

-nooo yo No me enojo el camino a la iluminación requiere deshacerse de esas emociones

-enserio bueno que aras con kiki-al tiempo que por fin soltaba a kiki y cambiaba súbitamente de tema lo cual enojaba a shaka

-no es asunto tuyo te lo repito nuevamente lárgate

-porque eres tan amargado

-señor kanon creo saber que pasa es por los signos que los rigen-ambos hombres miraron con curiosidad al pequeño angelito

-que quieres decir enano que tiene que ver eso con que shaka sea un amargado-kanon señalaba al rubio con el pulgar ,shaka afilo la mirada

- lo que tengo entendido es porque Virgo no es cambiante como Géminis, necesita estabilidad, es ordenado y puntual, algo de lo que Géminis carece por completo, como nunca se sabe cómo va a actuar, Virgo puede volverse loco en cualquier momento, ya que en él todo está más o menos planificado. ... Es que mi maestro me obligo a aprenderme las características de cada signo - respondió a la pregunta no formulada por los mayores

-kiki continua con la meditación de acuerdo –la vos de shaka sonaba imperturbable mas era todo lo contrario lo único que le venía en gana era cortarle el cuello a kanon y así borrarle esa sonrisilla burlona

-señor kanon y ¿cuántos géminis se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla?-dijo kiki con curiosidad y no haciendo caso a la orden dada por shaka

-no me digas señor se me hace sentir viejo y se necesitan dos, por supuesto. Van a tardar todo el fin de semana, pero cuando terminen la bombilla va a hacer el aseo de la casa, hablar francés y dar luz del color que tu quiera.-espeto con una sonrisa traviesa

-jajajajajajajaja la risa de kiki se esparció en el templo pero igual un remolino de viento igual provocado por kiki, los mayores miraban sorprendidos el fenómeno, sus largas melenas se enmarañaban más aun y sus vestimentas se agitaban con furia kiki miraba afligido no sabiendo cómo detener eso

**.**

0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**.**

-eso era lo ultimo señorita Amelia

-si eso fue todo oye enserio no te pesa-le indicaba con uno de sus finos dedos la canasta por demás llena que Mu cargaba

El negó con la cabeza y ella se sonrojo por enésima vez en el día ya caía a pocos la tarde , poca gente se observaba en el mercado y los dos emprendieron marcha de nuevo al restaurante

-gracias por ayudarme eres muy lindo

-no tiene por que agradecerme para mí es un placer ya le dije que me agrada su compañía

Ella solo asintió y le sonrió ese hombre era todo un ensueño y él le regalo una de sus sonrisas que lo hacía ver tan atractivo sacudió su cabeza no podía pensar así solo lo conocía de dos días aunque una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía no era necesario tanto tiempo pues desde que pudo apreciarlo bien se dio cuenta que era un hombre atractivo, unos niño iban jugando en la calle sumergido en su mundo y el sonrió de nuevo

-"_es imposible no querer darle un beso ,cada vez que sonríe_"-pensó para sí a la vez que lo miraba sacudió nuevamente la cabeza

-llegamos – asevero Mu a la ves que por fin le pasaba la sesta en la entrada del restaurante

-te lo agradezco mucho-ella hiso ademan de preguntar pero no lo hiso como decirle si vendría a siguiente día le daba vergüenza

-no hay de que aquí me tendrá mañana - el corazón de ella latió salvajemente y le gustaba esa sensación

-enserio no tendrás problemas o tendrás otros asuntos que atender

-no se librara de mi - le dijo con un aire infantil y travesura

-jajajaja no decía eso lo que pasa es que tal vez tienes otra cosa que hacer

-no la tengo-(**N/A: **ja todavía no sabe que está pasando en virgo y si tendrá mucho que hacer)

-en serio de ser así ..

-aquí me tendrá

-Te lo agradezco ya que te comportaste y no me metiste mano como la otra ves jaja-y ella no sabía cómo despedirse de él tan solo pudo agitar su mano en señal de despedida

Mu se sonrojo violentamente por el comentario peino sus largos cabellos hacia atras en señal de nerviosismo la miro como disculpándose

-ya le dije que eso fue accidental yo..

-ya tranquilo lo sé, no te preocupes nos vemos mañana

-hasta luego –y Mu puso su mano derecha en su pecho e inclino el cuerpo y se despidió dejando a la chica roja como un tomate por el gesto del hombre que ya marchaba a paso tranquilo con su andar altivo y orgulloso como si fuera el andar de algún príncipe o de alguien de la nobleza

**.**

0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0—0 0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**.**

-ya mocoso detente- kanon ya no aguantaba tanto viento era molesto no quería sonar rudo pero por su tono de vos asusto al pobre de kiki y un nuevo BOOM solo que más fuerte que los anteriores y logro derribar un pilar del templo cerca de la estatua de buda mutilada

Shaka por instinto hiso lo que Mu ya había hecho un golpe certero en sus puntos con su cosmos pues tenia conocimiento de la raza de ellos y todo se detuvo la mirada desorbitada de kiki no daba crédito al "desorden " del templo

-shaka amigo vas a tener que limpiar todo esto sabes - la ceja de shaka tembló levemente,- pero ves soy un buen amigo te ayudó "OTRA DIMENSION" - y todo los escombros que estaban incluida la nariz de buda desaparecieron

-semejante pe ….-kanon nuevamente cubrió los oídos de kiki

-así me lo agrádese eres un mal agradecido ya no tendrás que limpiar

-devuélvelos ahora

-por qué shaka

-como crees que reparare mi templo

-consigue nuevas piezas innóvate –shaka en cualquier momento reventaría Kiki lo podía notar

-idiota este templo esta impregnado de mi cosmos por lo que aunque se destruya siempre podrá repararse con mi ayuda y sus restos se podría decir que es un ser vivo como las armaduras asi como se regeneran todos los templos con la ayuda del cosmos de su dueño

-ya lo sé pero no los devolveré hasta que disculpes has sido muy malo con migo -al tiempo que soltaba a kiki

-kanon te diré algo que debes guardar el resto de tu vida- dijo de manera solemne shaka suspiro pesadamente cerro sus ojos – cuando te mueres no sabes que estás muerto ,no sufres por ello, pero es duro para el resto - comentaba con su aire de filosofo abrió lentamente sus ojo y veía directo a los de kanon kiki estaba expectante-lo mismo ocurre cuando eres IMBECIL

-eres un hijo de..-kiki se cubrió solito los oídos kanon estaba enojado kiki estaba asustado por lo que se avecinaba

El caos se aproximaba

**.**

0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0- -0-0-0-0- 0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**.**

Caminaban a sus templos en silencio Mu iba con la intriga de que había pasado y se preguntaba que aria con kiki mañana

-me van a decir que paso allá arriba-Mu los miraba expectante

-no tengo humor para eso- y kanon apresuro el paso parea llegar rápido a Géminis

-no se preocupe maestro Mu al llegar a Aries yo le diré todo - Mu asintió Así continuaron bajando rumbo hacia el templo de Aries …


	4. SITUACIONES

**SITUACIONES**

**.**

**Hola como están , yo estoy bien se que no les interesa perooooo bueno aquí el siguiente capi espero les guste y sea de su agrado , he creo que eso es lo mismo bueno ojala lo disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo ,saben han notado que los cascos de oro al principio de la serie eran un asco la única que me gustaba era la tiara de milo y Camus y mascara mortal y el casco de géminis y leo pero en la saga de hades me gusta mas la de shura se ve mejor jajajajaja por cierto he decidido que Amelia tendra dos hermanos y una hermana y en lost canva creen que mu sea la reencarnacio de Atlas sin mas que decir creo…**

* * *

.

En el templo de los gemelos kanon extendido cual largo era en el sofá de tres y saga lo observaba inquisitivo con los brazos cruzados sobre su bien formado pecho portaba solamente un pantalón y estaba descalzo

.

- que paso kanon porque bienes así

-Hermano solo puedo decir que shaka reivindico el concepto de perder el control – dijo al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos tras la cabeza

- fuiste a molestar a shaka , sabes lo que puede hacerte

-ni para tanto lo que le falta a ese santurrón es divertirse ,se cree solo por ser casto e iluminado va! -saga lo miro detenidamente

- casto ja! ni él se la cree—agrego burlón por lo bajo saga

-que dijiste

-nada anda vamos a cenar

Así fueron a cenar los gemelos , en el templo de Aries luego de la cena kiki lo contaba lo sucedido a un muy impresionado Mu

-y así el señor shaka y kanon comenzaron a pelear y el señor shaka nos saco de su templo, bueno a mi me empujo a kanon lo saco a rastra , el señor shaka da miedo cuando se enoja, hubiera visto se dijeron de todo

- ya lo creo kiki y dime si quiera aprendiste algo-kiki sonrió y asintió

- si muchas cosas, por cierto tengo una duda

-dime si está en mis posibilidades te responderé

-que le quiso decir kanon al señor shaka cuando le dijo que necesitaba que una mujer le hiciera el favor

-cof cof cof—a Mu le vino un ataque de tos—cuando kanon dijo eso

-ha si cuando nos saco de su templo le dijo eso y creo que el señor shaka le dijo algo malo por kanon me tapo los oídos y el señor shaka nos obligo a estar en posición de loto y que significa

-kiki que crees tú que significa

- bueno yo no sé por eso le pregunto

- eres muy joven para…

- y dale con eso eres muy joven para bla ba bla-kiki hacía gestos con la mano mientras remeda a su maestro

- niño mas respeto , ve a dormir

- pero maestro

- maestro nada buenas noches

- si buenas noches—ya a estas alturas kiki no tenia energías ni para contradecir a su maestro

.

En la noche kiki durmió de un tirón y Mu descanso como angelito , los gemelos se habían quedados dormidos en el suelo de la sala kanon utilizaba el estomago de saga como almohada aun llevaba las ropas sucias y saga con las manos tras su cabeza solo con el pantalón sin la camisa ambos descalzos con los cabellos enmarañados , en el templo de virgo shaka durmió dando gracias al cielo que al fin había terminado ese día

Al día siguiente kiki se levanto como siempre Mu lo estudiaba atentamente saga lo miraba analíticamente las cuatro personas se encontraban en la sala de Aries Mu y saga frente a frente con los codos en la mesa muy serios alejados de ellos kiki y kanon como niños buenos sentados uno a la par del otro viendo discutir a los otros

.

-NO—esa fue la cruel respuesta de saga

-pero saga por culpa de tu hermano shaka no puede supervisarlo—Mu le exponía su punto de vista kiki solo los observaba atento

-en parte puede que tengas razón—reconoció saga igual de serio

-oye—a la par de kiki kanon lo miraba ofendido

-es por eso que lo tendrás que vigilar en tu templo—agrego Mu con severidad

-y se puede saber por qué no te haces cargo personalmente de tu discípulo—los mayores se miraban retadoramente

-no puedo hacerlo mis poderes solo lo alterarían mas pues ya no puedo entrenarlo ,a estas alturas mi cosmos aunque sea una mínima fracción de el solo le resultaría como amenaza su cuerpo así lo sentiría al ser de la misma raza , generalmente los nuestros pasan este periodo en la absoluta soledad en lugares remotos

-eso no lo sabía que crueles son ustedes los lemurianos hermano acepta a kiki pobre solo míralo , triste , solo y desamparado—a la vez que sostenía a kiki por la cabeza y lo señalaba con el dedo y kiki mostraba su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado

-solo me dices hermano cuando quieres algo kanon eres de lo peor

-como que desamparado yo hago todo esto para que no pase esta etapa solo—agrego Mu ofendido

-NO

-saga como eres de cruel

-no quiero que el templo de Géminis quede igual que el de virgo

-yo lo supervisare es mas YO lo llevare al campo para que se relaje

-has lo que quieras kanon—y saga salió de la sala de Aries igual de serio, pobre niño pensó para sí saga

Mu lo miraba preocupado y no es que desconfiara de kanon, bueno es que si desconfiaba de kanon temía lo que podía enseñarle a kiki

-estas seguro kanon crees poder hacerlo

-por favor Mu yo entrene y cuide a las demás escamas de Poseidón ellos llegaron siendo niños y yos lo eduque—punto para kanon Mu se posiciono frente a kanon

-supongo que tienes razón tan solo recuerda tener cuidado—kanon asintió y mu apretó el hombro de kanon y acercó su rostro los largos cabellos de mu formaban una cortina de confidencia—solo recuerda que si le enseñas algunas de tus mañas o le pasa algo malo te desolló vivo—agrego Mu muy bajo solo siendo escuchado por kanon—entendiste agrego incorporándose con una sonrisa para que kiki no sospechara de la amenaza

-s si entendí—kanon sorprendido por la amenaza

-y tu kiki no te metas en problemas

-claro maestro Mu

.

Así kiki y kanon salieron del templo de Aries Mu se quedo toda la mañana en el taller reparando algunas armaduras podía sentir el cosmos tranquilo de kiki quien diría que kanon podía controlarlo los había estado vigilando vía cosmos toda la mañana sonrió y se fue a alistar para la tarde enfilo rumbo al pueblo y al restaurante cuando se apoyo en su pared viendo la entrada del restaurante al poco tiempo sintió que alguien lo picaba en el hombro tan distraído estaba que no se percato que alguien se acerco peligrosamente si fuera una batalla ya estaría muerto

.

-valla que estas distraído—Amelia lo miraba sonriente y tranquila

-lo siento señorita Amelia pero casualmente yo esperaba verla salir , de donde salió

-eso no puedo decirlo amigo mio pues un mago no revela sus misterios—la risa fresca de ella acaricio sus oído Mu sonrió y le quito la sesta a ella , la reacción de ella fue inflar las mejías en un mohín muy gracioso que a Mu lo derritió

-permítame yo lo hago—ofreció Mu sonriendo pero Amelia le volvió a quitar la sesta

- Mu es en serio no es necesario yo puedo cargar la cesta—renegaba ella , a la vez que alejaba la sesta de Mu

- lo se pero yo quiero ayudarla así que permítame—Mu era terco e intentaba nuevamente quitarle la sesta y ella nuevamente alejo lo susodicha

-eres terco – le dijo con el dedo acusador distraída , que aprovecho Mu para quitarle la sesta

- ya me lo han dicho—le dijo de lo más tranquilo al tiempo que alejaba la sesta de Amelia la cual reía con cada intento de recuperarla

-dámela Mu—quiso sonar seria pero no podía la situación la divertía

.

Mu elevaba la cesta con un brazo para que ella no la alcanzara aprovechando su altura y le gustaba pues inocentemente ella frotaba su anatomía en su tórax cada que intentaba agarrar la sesta pues ella tomaba impulso para saltar agarrándose de su hombro ,el sonreía travieso y divertido aunque se sentía un pervertido haciendo eso ,ella sentía la calidez de Mu era tan atrayente finalmente se dio por vencida con un suspiro , Mu sonrió triunfante y emprendieron el camino

.

- bueno nos vamos señorita Amelia

-si ya que ….

.

Las compras las realizaron rápido eran pocas cosas ella notaba que Mu llamaba la atención de las femeninas por donde pasaban y era un sentimiento que no le gustaba y Mu no sabía que hacer mas para alargar el tiempo con ella

.

- oye te gusta el helado

-si por que—dijo Mu no entendiendo ella solo fue y vino con dos

-toma en agradecimiento por ayudarme

- se lo agradezco no es necesario

- tu solo come—agrego risueña

.

Se sentaron en una acera parecían niños pues era poco común ver dos adultos sentados en una acera comiendo helado Mu reía de la situación pues ella no se daba cuenta de por qué los demás los miraban raro en un descuido a Mu el helado mancho su mejía ella lo limpio con su dedo y lo lamio (**N/A: ** su propio dedo mal pensados ) eso descoloco a Mu es que acaso lo hacía a propósito lo provocaba adrede la miraba fijamente ella sonrió con inocencia el soltó un suspiro y negó disimuladamente con la cabeza , ni si quiera se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en el

.

- jajaja pareces niño regañado—es que Mu había puesto una cara tipo cachorro regañado

- no haga eso me da vergüenza no soy un niño

- pero no te diste cuenta jajaja no te preocupes a la próxima te digo y te limpias tu—el solo sonrió y negó nuevamente con la cabeza ella se miraba tan relajada

.

De pronto un estruendoso rayo cayó del cielo lo que hiso sobresaltarse a Amelia , ambos ya habían terminado su helado y miraron al cielo y una fuerte lluvia cayó de repente todos comenzaron a correr para resguardarse de la lluvia

.

- hay que resguardarnos de la lluvia—le dijo Mu mientras la jalaba de la mano y con la otra cargaba la sesta

- pero debo llegar rápido

- entonces corramos

.

Corrieron hasta llegar el restaurante Amelia jalo a Mu a entrar por la puerta trasera ambos escurrían agua ella se miraba agotada por correr y él como que si nada ni si quiera respira rápido ella miraba a todos lados al ver que no había nadie suspiro con tranquilidad y Mu lo noto

.

- tendrá problemas no es así por meter a un desconocido

- no es eso es que mis hermanos son sobreprotectores y amarían el Armagedón si me vieran con un hombre, son molestos

- en ese caso me retiro no quiero causarle molestia – giro dispuesto a irse Amelia lo sostuvo por la muñeca y no es que tuviera la fuerza para detenerlo es solo que Mu no podía negarle nada

- que sucede

- estás loco no puedes irte con ese diluvio además soy mayor puedo hacer lo que quiera – le decía a la vez que lo jalaba para que tomara asiento

-no se preocupe no pasara nada—Mu que no se movía del lugar

.

En eso sintieron que alguien venia y venia enojado porque maldecía adiestra y siniestra Amelia lo reconoció era uno de sus hermanos y sin pensarlo jalo a un Mu muy confundido y lo metió a un armario que se encontraba cerca , solo que se metió con él en eso pudo divisar por las rendijas de la puerta a su hermano buscar algo

.

-" _porque me metí con él , no estaba haciendo nada malo"—_pensó para sí mientras intentaba acomodase en el diminuto espacio

_-"no que podías hacer lo que quieras"—_resonó en la mente Mu a pesar de la situación Mu estaba divertido se acomodo mejor contra la pared ,Amelia se encontraba de espalda a la puerta ambos cara a cara

-lo siento no quería meternos en esta situación—lo miraba hacia arriba y hablaba en susurros con vos tenue y ahora que lo notaba Mu era realmente alto , ella le llega por el hombro de repente dio un brinco una araña se deslizaba por el costado lo único que atino a hacer fue aferrarse a Mu no quería hacer ruido o su hermano los descubriría

-tranquila—le susurraba Mu

.

Al tiempo que la sostenía por las caderas y ella se aferraba a su pecho su frente se posaba en una de sus clavículas de el ,podía sentir las respiración tranquila de Mu sobre su cabello húmedo afuera el hermano renegaba con improperios y ordenaba

Su corazón quería salir de su pecho y el tan sereno con esa sonrisa traviesa ,las gotas de agua resbalaban por el rostro de él y caía en la cabeza de ella ,él podía sentir claramente sus senos contra su pecho atreves de la ropa mojada no debía perder el control en eso oyó entrar a alguien la reconoció como la novia de su hermano y el hermano la recibió con un beso fogoso que distinto a la imagen de hermano mayor y protector que tenia de él aunque después de todo era un hombre con su novia y siguieron así un tiempo los besos resonaban en el lugar

.

-no hay nadie—decía su hermano

-seguro—agregaba su novia

-si podemos seguir

.

Cubría sus oídos Amelia no quería escuchar los gemidos de los que estaban afuera no podía pensar otra cosa con esos ruidos Mu la miraba con la vista brillosa y oscurecida sentía su garganta seca y se humedeció los labios

Estaba tan nerviosa giro el cuerpo para ver si ya habían terminado no escuchaba nada salvo el latir feroz de su corazón y…. no…. aun seguían, se sonrojo violentamente y llevo ambas manos a sus senos estaba desesperada quería salir de esa situación podía sentir el varonil cuerpo de Mu atrás suyo de repente fu abrazada por la espalda ,Mu apoyaba su mentón en la coronilla de ella el abrazo apretaba mas sus manos contra sus senos sentía el pecho de Mu pegado a su espalda

.

-tranquilízate no pasa nada si te alteras y haces ruido se darán cuenta y estarás en problema

.

Le susurraba en su oído , le producía escalofríos sintió la suave risa de Mu y giro el rostro para encararlo como le pedía que estuviera tranquila con el de esa forma en que la tenia, vio el rostro de Mu en las sombras del armario estaba tranquilo confiado y eso le infundía tranquilidad a ella el inclino la cabeza y nuevamente puso su mentón en su cabeza ella pasaron un buen tiempo así esperando

.

Ella vio que los amantes ya habían terminado un suspiro cálido que contrasto con el frio de su piel salió de los labios de Mu que choco con el cuello de ella y una corriente violenta atravesó su cuerpo haciéndola temblar el se aferro mas, ella la verdad no quería que la soltara cuando oyeron la puerta el aflojo su agarre vieron que efectivamente no había nadie y salieron del armario se miraron y sonrieron

.

-eso estuvo cerca—Mu sonaba como si nada

-si por poco—aun estaba sonrojada

.

Es que acaso solo ella se había sentido así el no sentía nada no le había afectado para nada esa situación aunque, por que debería afectarlo si fue ella la que los metió en dicha situación ya no sabía que pensar , se encaminaron a la salida del restaurante la lluvia ya había terminado una vez afuera se miraron cara a cara.

.

-lo siento yo no quería meterte en esa situación ni que vieras lo que viste—lo miraba avergonzada

-tranquila no vi nada _"como podría … teniéndote así para mi_"—pensó para sí con su sonrisa tranquilizadora

-aun así yo….

-no se preocupe no pasa nada—ella lo miraba preocupada

-enserio

-si solo me alegra no haberla metido en problemas—ella sonrió y él le correspondió

-en ese caso te veré cuando te vea—agrego ella divertida

-Si no te veo yo antes—continuo el chiste para aligerar la tensión

.

Se despidieron como siempre el prometiendo regresar al día siguiente ella lo despedía con un sonrisa boba en su rostro sacudió la cabeza y entro nuevamente sin saber que una persona los había visto salir del armario

Para ella esa se había convertido en la mejor experiencia de su vida….

Cuando Mu llego a Aries vio a lo lejos en las primeras gradas del templo a kiki y kanon sentados un escalofrió corrió por su columna que habría pasado hoy cuando logro verlos bien estaban intactos y reían como niños bueno uno lo era kanon precia libre de esa malicia y mirada afilada que siempre lo rodeaba

.

-bienvenido maestro Mu—kiki estaba sonriente

-te divertiste carnerito—y ahí estaba la mirada maliciosa de kanon

-así es , que paso

-que te hace pensar que paso algo , bueno yo me retiro—y kanon subió a su templo

-kiki paso algo malo—la mirada preocupada de Mu se dirigió a kiki

-no nada kanon es muy divertido y me va a enseñar a hablar alemán puede creerlo

.

No , mu no podía creerlo en realidad kanon si era bueno con los niños valla sorpresa entro con kiki a Aries a preparar la cena no hubo percance solo unas dos minis explosiones provocadas por kiki así cenaron con kiki contándole lo sucedido con kanon todo el dia con una sonrisa en su rostro …


	5. MOMENTOS

**MOMENTOS**

**.**

* * *

.

Saga se encontraba esperando a kanon en la entrada de Géminis que su hermano se haya apuntado como buen samaritano así por que si no le daba buna espina algo se traía entre manos y eso le preocupa kanon era imprudente y podría meterse en problemas vio entrar a su gemelo y

.

-y como te fue

- ha! , ahora te interesa , cuando necesitamos tu ayuda ahí ni las luces de ti

-que tramas

-joder otro, que acaso es difícil de entender que no tramo nada

-la verdad si, es muy difícil

-son realmente unos… no tramo nada mi lealtad esta con Athena y aunque es difícil de creer kiki me agrada entendido ,yo no soy un desalmado que lo dejaría solo y ahogado en la soledad saga

-ahora tu de buen samaritano solo ten cuidado si—saga miro detenidamente a su hermanito

-claro saga y en cómo me fue ese niño es una caja de sorpresa, ahora si puedo decir a ciegas que Mu posee paciencia de santo jajajajaja

-no le enseñes malas expresiones al niño o Mu te va a castrar—y saga le tiro un cojín que tenia por ahí juguetonamente

-ya lo sé, es muy protector—kanon tomo el cojín y se lo aventó a saga siguiéndole el juego y así inicio una guerra de cojines entre los gemelos no reía a carcajadas pero sus rostro idénticos reflejaban sonrisas juguetonas

.

En el templo de Aries Mu seguía con intriga acaso kanon en verdad seria buena influencia para kiki

-y como te fue kiki

-excelente maestro Mu kanon me conto historias muy bellas dice que se las leía a las marinas de Poseidón de niños

-en serio y de que trataba

-sobre estrellas de mar maestro era..

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

Kiki y kanon estaban descansando en la grama kanon extendido cual largo era y sus manos tras sus cabeza miraba a kiki meditando kanon sonreía divertido—"_al parecer buda si te enseño bien"—_pues kiki estaba en posición de loto meditando

-como te sientes kiki crees que aras explotar algo

-no solo un poco inquieto mi cosmos pero creo poder controlarlo

-ya veo , perdona a saga es muy precavido y adora el orden

-no se preocupe ya me había hecho la idea de que estaría en jamir una buena temporada solo

-no te preocupes aquí esas bien no creo que causes más daños que los mismo dueños de los templos causan en las batallas

-pero en virgo…

-detalles—asevero kanon moviendo la muñeca de lado a lado

-pero es una lástima me gustaban sus historias

-te contaba historias

-si cuando mi maestro Mu no está y tu kanon te sabes historias

-por su puesto enano solo así podía tener quietos a los marinas de Poseidón

-en serio cuente una

-claro veamos…

Kanon comenzó a relatar la historia

.

_Mientras que un anciano caminaba por la playa al amanecer, vio que un joven, unos pasos adelante, iba recogiendo de la arena estrellas de mar, que luego arrojaba al mar_

_.  
Por último, al llegar hasta el joven, el viejo le preguntó por qué hacía eso  
La respuesta fue: Las estrellas de mar extraviadas en la arena morirían si las dejaba allí hasta que el sol calentara la playa.  
Pero hay muchos kilómetros de playa, y hay allí millares de estrellas de mar.  
¿Habrá alguna diferencia después de ese esfuerzo tuyo?_

_.  
Objetó el anciano. El joven miró la estrella de mar que tenía en ese momento en la mano, la lanzó al mar, y replicó:  
Para esta sí habrá diferencia_

_. "Lo importante en esta vida va más allá de ganar nosotros mismos , l__o verdaderamente importante es ayudar a otros a ganar". Jamás creas que tu esfuerzo o aporte no son lo suficientemente buenos o grandes para hacer la diferencia, al final por más pequeño que sea, todos sumamos.._

_._

_._

-como tu cuando fuiste al templo de Poseidón con el manto de libra si no hubiera sido por ti no hubieran destruido los pilares por que dudo que los dorados hubieran desobedecido la orden de quedarse en el santuario y dudo que la armadura de libra fuera tan revoltosa como acuario y sagitario

-gracias kanon

-por que solo digo la realidad

**.**

**Fin del flashback**

**.**

-bueno kanon es una caja de sorpresas supongo que no hay problemas que pase el tiempo con él y tu cosmos está tranquilo

-lo siento maestro Mu por mi culpa debe apagar por completo su cosmos y no puede utilizarlo

-no te preocupes puedo hacerlo hasta que te duermas pero debo trabajar en el taller así que no te acerques de acuerdo

-claro maestro Mu y ahora si me va a decir que hace en las tardes y por qué viene con esas sonrisas—respondió kiki con su mejor mirada inocente

-No ,ahora ve a dormir—la seriedad de Mu no daba chance a discutir

-que terco—susurro por lo bajo el angelito

-Que dijiste—lo miro de reojo con sospecha esperando respuesta

-Nada ya me voy a dormir—salió corriendo

.

.

.

Estaba en el suelo de su habitación boca arriba y abrazaba una almohada su corazón se aceleraba con su recuerdo , Mu era un hombre atractivo y muy lindo , no sabía que era ese sentimiento que la embargaba sentía su corazón derretirse y el calor que invadía su estomago jamás lo había sentido será que en realidad le atraía ese hombre o solo ..

Su hermana entro y se sentó en la cama vacía de esta la miro atentamente Amelia no le prestó atención quería seguir recordando la calidez del pecho de Mu el agarre de sus manos el suspiro en su cuello su risa tranquila pero la vos de su hermana la trajo a la realidad

.

-que te pasa

-no me pasa nada

-entonces esta ahí tirada con cara de boba por nada

-que quieres hermana

-saber que te traes soy directa Amelia soy tu hermana mayor y me preocupo por ti

-entonces dime por qué no te entiendo

-te vi salir con ese hombre del armario de la cocina—Amelia palideció ahora presentía que se le venía el cielo y la tierra

-no es lo que tú crees es que el idiota de Erasmus entro y …

-eso lo sé yo estaba detrás de la puerta no tenia salida es un descarado—y prosiguió

-deja de ver a ese hombre—así comienza una plática de hermanas tranquila pero con mucha tensión

-por que acaso sabes algo—Amelia la miro preocupada

-solo quiere jugar contigo que no lo ves

-no, no lo veo ,solo veo a un hombre que es atento y muy lindo con migo a que viene eso

-abre los ojos no seas tonta solo quiere jugar y cuando acabe te dejara prosiguió sin aclarar la duda de su hermana

-nadie jugara nada si sabes algo malo dime que yo veré que hago si no , no levantes injurias

-no seas ciega te dejara una vez consiga lo que quiere de ti y te olvidara—su tono de vos seguía siendo sereno pero la tensión aumentaba

-a mi no me olvidara

-te olvidara será como si no hubieses existido , como si nunca te hubiese conocido

-no eso no es cierto

-no seas tonta ni si quieras lo conoces , solo quiere jugar contigo

-no lo acepto

-está bien si quieres salir lastimada es tu problema , yo no diré nada pero tampoco te cubriré si sales lastimada no recuras a mi porque te lo advertí con tiempo

-eso no pasara el es buena persona

-si eso dices—salió de la habitación con el rostro preocupado temía enserio que su hermanita saliera lastimada no tuvo el valor para decirle que ese hombre era un santo de Athena , Amelia y su familia vivieron el terror que infundían estos hombres y las atrocidades que cometían en nombre de Athena y venia este ser a querer lastimar a Amelia le enfurecía de sobremanera

-estás loca—Amelia le hablaba a la puerta cerrada, su corazón se encogía dolorosamente el solo pensar que Mu podría ser como lo describió su hermana sacudió la cabeza violentamente eso no podía ser alguien así no podría tener la mirada serena y llena de paz que posee Mu

-tratarte es un error dice mi hermana será verdad es absurdo y aunque te haiga odiado un par de veces por mano larga y terco jajaja no puedo evitar que el calor invada mi pecho cuando estoy cerca de ti no te dejare— hablaba consigo misma estaba firme en su decisión le gustaba Mu era un hecho

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron como de costumbre y realizaron sus labores cotidianas kanon paso temprano por kiki diciéndole que lo llevaría a la orilla de la playa para buscar estrellas de mar Mu nuevamente le recalco que tuviera cuidado, Mu trabajo en su taller y a sus oído llego la noticia que su maestro shion estaba enfermo pero desistió de ir su maestro enfermo ero insufrible y no quería discutir estaba seguro que las doncellas lo cuidarían bien solo esperaba que su maestro no atormentara a las jóvenes que lo atenderán , Amelia realizo sus tareas ella y su hermana no se hablaban y eso no era algo anormal de hecho esas dos se peleaban a cada rato todos hicieron sus que aceres Amelia miraba por el balcón de su cuarto que daba a la calle desde el segundo piso del restaurante ya había ido a hacer las compras hoy no fue nada lo que compro y pensaba que podía hacer para que Mu pasara la tarde con ella pues tenía miedo que se fuera al saber que no tenia mandados que hacer pues ese había sido el trato y apenas eran la diez de la mañana

.

.

-Buenas tardes Mu—Amelia que regresaba al restaurante luego del encargo que había llevado uno minutos atrás se encontró con Mu

-Buenas tardes , no me diga que se fue sin mi

-Jajaja no es que hoy no hay mandados que hacer y solo lleve un paquete a unas cuadras de aquí

-Ya veo una lástima yo quería pasar la tarde en su compañía—Amelia iba a responder cuando una vecina amiga de ella le interrumpió

-Amelia puedes hacerme un favor lleva esto a mi tía si—su vecina le suplicaba que le hiciera el favor

-No señor tu tía vive pasando ese lugar no iré

-Por favor ve Amelia y dale este paquete si es una anciana y no puede venir no seas malita

-Y por qué no vas tú he?

-Estoy muy atareada no seas mala yo…

-Señorita Amelia no se preocupe yo iré con usted

-Enserio mu

-Lo ves te acompañara gracias –y se fue dejándole el paquete a Amelia que miraba como corría muy sorprendida

-Ni siquiera dije si pero bueno vamos—Mu asintió y empezaron su viaje hasta un sector alejado del pueblo la anciana viva cruzando el lugar y no había otro camino

.

El paisaje era per turbante era un sector del pueblo que había sido abandonado luego de la guerra civil que se vivió en la dictadura de ares se miraban casas semidestruidas y quemadas y desiertas Amelia se aferra al brazo de Mu y lo cuestionaba

-No te da miedo este lugar

-Porque me daría miedo

-Es horrible y da escalofríos y eso que apenas es la una de la tarde imagínate cuando no hay luz

-A mí no me produce escalofríos

-Que fu eso— Amelia giraba su rostro al escuchar el ruido de algo caerse dentro de una casa

-Probablemente algo se cayó dentro de la casa—respondió Mu de lo más tranquilo

-Y lo dices así como así quien lo habrá tirado

-Jajajajaja no saques ese tipo de conclusiones las casas son muy viejas y están muy dañadas por lo que algo colapso y se vino abajo

-Y por que cuando nosotros estábamos aquí he dime

-Se derrumban aunque no haiga nadie para oírlo así de simple

.

Seguían caminando por ese lugar y Amelia se había aferrado el brazo de mu por miedo y este le sonreía tranquilizadoramente pero ella no se calmaba luego de un tiempo caminado Amelia seguía aferrada al fuerte brazo de Mu y ya no aguantaba el silencio

.

-Tienes di que tienes miedo—le preguntaba Amelia a un muy tranquilo Mu

-No porque he de tenerlo

-Porque este lugar es espeluznante

-No lo creo—respondio tranquilo—amelia le dirigió una mirada incrédula— "_eh visto y estado en peores cosas"—_pensó Mu

-Porque eres tan tú no puedes tener miedo como una persona normal –estaba exasperada

-Lo siento en realidad pero falta mucho más para asustarme

-Empiezo a creer que tu no le tienes miedo a nada

.

Mu se reía de Amelia en verdad estaba espantada podía sentir su menuda figura apretarse contra su cuerpo temblaba y miraba para todos lados como si algo le fuera a salir de repente ,ella sola se estaba asustando era solo casa desoladas y viejas no había nada vivo ni un solo cosmos claro ella no podía saber esto pero aun así estaba asiendo un mar de un vaso de agua

.

-Por que estas así que crees que va a pasar

-No sé un fantasma saldrá y nos comerá hasta los hueso un zombi quiera comernos el cerebro el perro que cuidaba la casa no encuentra paz y quiere comernos por que cree que aun está vivo y no ha comido en mucho tiempo y….. te estás burlando de mi verdad—le miraba indignada pues Mu apretaba sus labios fuertemente y sus ojos se miraban divertidos y su cuerpo se sacudía levemente y ..

-pff jajajajajajajajaja lo siento es que es que jajaja espera un momento—Mu se apretaba el estomago y limpiaba unas lagrimas producto de la risa

-eres malo como puedes burlarte de mis miedos—se giro dándole la espalda

-Señorita Amelia lo siento pero no debe dejar que su imaginación la domine eso no va a pasar

-Por que estas tan seguro tu no lo sabes en este mundo cualquier cosa puede pasar—dijo al fin viéndolo lo a la cara

-Cierto eso me consta pero deberá saber que yo la protegeré de todo con todas mis fuerzas incluso con mi vida mientras este con migo nada le pasara-el corazón de Amelia latía fuerte y sus mejías se colorearon de rosa

-Lo dices en serio Mu

-Tiene mi palabra

-Gra gracias—su vos la traicionaba pero un impulso corrió su cuerpo y abrazo de improvisto a Mu pues era todo lo que deseaba en un hombre tal vez su hermana estaba equivocada, mu se sorprendió pero ni lento ni perezoso correspondió el abrazo sintiendo la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo menudo de ella y le regalo una sonrisa ya habían avanzado un buen trayecto y ella suspiro aliviada por fin habían atravesado el lugar

.

Habían entregado el mandado a la anciana que los invito a quedarse lo cual rechazo Amelia con vehemencia pues no quería pasar más tarde por ese lugar Mu solo se reía le resultaba gracioso caminaban de regreso la anciana sí que vivía alejada pues bajaron de la colina donde estaba la casa caminaron un sendero y llegaron al sector que le producía escalofríos a Amelia y no había soltado para nada a Mu lo rodeaba por la cintura y hundía su cara en el pecho de él no quería ver el camino de regreso pues ahora había poca luz Mu rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo ,Y se reía de las caras de Amelia hacia al pasar por el lugar de hecho a esa hora se le hacía más largo el camino y ella lo miraba enojada pero con la misma observaba haber si había algo fuera de lugar en la zona y al fin salieron de ese lugar con suspiro de ella y una carcajada de el

-Valla que odisea ir contigo

-No te burles

-No lo hago señorita me pregunto qué aventuras viviremos mañana

-Quien sabe pero no creo que eso fuera una aventura más bien una pesadilla

-No exagere señorita no fue para tanto

-Claro para ti que nada te asusta

-Yo no dije eso

-Clarooooooooooo entonces nos vemos mañana

-Claro si no tiene mandados podríamos ir a caminar por ahí

-Claro me encantaría

La dejo en la entrada del restaurante sintió como si alguien lo miraba con insistencia y enojo pero n le tomo importancia Amelia entro y vio que su hermana la miraba enojada

-No quiero pelear así que ahórrate tus comentarios

-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces

-Así sin más cada una agarro por su lado y para cuando Mu llego a su templo en las primeras gradas pudo ver a su maestro solo con su túnica sin mascara ni el casco y lo miraba sonriente

-Valla al fin llegas—Mu suspiro hastiado de seguro venia a armarle jolote

-Maestro— saludo formal Aries

-Mu de dónde vienes vine hace tiempo y no estabas , llevo tiempo esperándote

-Salí que se le ofrece

-Saber por qué mi discípulo no , me fue a ver cuando supo que estaba convaleciente

-Por que lo conozco con todo respeto es insufrible cuando está enfermo

-Hieres mis sentimientos eres un niño malcriado que no te enseñe modales

-Maestro que quiere

-Impertinente niño por qué no estabas custodiando el templo de Aries

-Estamos en tiempo de paz y yo..—pausa— , oiga como que niño yo ya soy un hombre

-Tranquilo no te estoy regañando jajaja ya lo sé no te enojes relájate

-Quiere cenar con nosotros- cambio de tema sabia que su maestro lo seguiria molestando si seguía esa platica

-Claro kiki está tomando un baño en este momento—agrego shion

.

Así se dirigieron al interior del templo de Aries…..


	6. CASTIGADOS

**CASTIGADOS**

**Hello cuéntenme como les ha ido en la semana ojala este les guste como ya inicie clases los docentes se encargan de matar cada una de mis neuronas un beso a todas **

* * *

.

Los tres lemurianos una vez habían cenado fueron a la entrada de Aries a contemplar las estrellas un momento de calidad le venía bien a los tres ,todo muy tranquilo sin ningún accidente, relajados solo como en pocas ocasiones podrían tener esos momentos ,admiraban la estrellas y kiki comenzó a nombrar a las estrellas de la constelaciones que lograba distinguir en la bóveda celeste Mu y shion lo felicitaban y animaban a continuar y cuando nombro todas las que conocía Mu puso su mano en la cabeza de kiki y le revolvió su cabellera en gesto tranquilo en son de felicitación y kiki lo miro enfurruñado

.

-Jajaja que pasa kiki

-No haga eso maestro—y Mu comenzó a reír nuevamente y su risa fue cortada cuando un mano grande y cálida revolvió su cabellera como él lo había hecho con kiki

-Maestro shion—amonesto el lemuriano en apenas un susurro

.

El aludido reía de la situación su mano en la cabeza de Mu y este viéndolo avergonzado kiki viendo enfurruñado la mano de Mu sobre su cabeza los tres se quedaron observando la situación que se les presentaba ante ellos, permanecieron callados un momento y espontáneamente se carcajearon pero como sabemos lo bueno no dura mucho el santo de cáncer con ropas comunes y fumando muy distraído hasta que vio a los tres e ignoro a los dos mas jóvenes

.

-Muy buenas noches su excelencia—Ángelo saludaba respetuoso aun con el cigarro en la boca

-Hijo fumando a tu edad

-ya no somos niños patriarca—la vos de Ángelo se notaba burlona

-Si cuesta creer que ya soy hombres hechos y derechos—Mu entrecoro los ojos consideraba una falta de respeto que Ángelo fumara despreocupado frente el patriarca y peor aun frente a kiki

-Deja de fumar Ángelo ten un poco de respeto

-Oblígame carnerito además al patriarca no le molesta

-Ya dejen de pelear—shion interviene tranquilo antes que en realidad comience una pelea

-Su Ilustrísima nadie pelea verdad carnerito—el tono de burla era evidente y shion ya se venía ver una discusión

-Cáncer—las vos de Mu se notaba una leve amenaza y Ángelo chisto, mientras kiki tosía por el humo del cigarro y Mu se enoja levemente y una situación extraña acurre en la cara de Ángelo y quema el cigarro que muy anonado miraba con hollín en el rostro sin entender que había pasado shion ve a Mu y esta niega con la cabeza los dos ven a kiki que miraba todo asustado la escena

-Lo siento no fue mi intención señor Ángelo—el niño se notaba arrepentido

-Mocoso del diablo ven acá— Ángelo hiso el ademan de agarrar a kiki pero un Muro de cristal le impedía acercarse

-No te atreves Ángelo no lastimaras a mi aprendiz—Mu el responsable del muro de cristal se notaba enojado

.

Y una explosión sucedió como ráfaga que se llevo de paso a Mu y shion y Ángelo los miraba divertido y no retuvo la carajada y shion se levanto mas rápido que la luz y enojado con sus cabellos revueltos

.

-No te rías Ángelo o te castigo—apuntaba a cáncer con el dedo acusador , shion se notaba enojado y sacudía su túnica con ahincó y trataba de poner orden aunque sea en su melena por que los dos dorados no parecían hacer caso

-Pero gran patriarca yo—Ángelo intentaba disculparse por qué sabía que shion podría cumplir su amenaza

-Kiki no te preocupes no fue tu culpa—y shion paseaba su mano por la cabellera roja y lo miraba tranquilo su vos suave mantenía calmado a kiki , Mu y Ángelo se retaban con la mirada Mu con el cabello revuelto y Ángelo con la cara sucia

-Les digo que paren ustedes alto—y shion era ignorado olímpicamente por los dos santos dorados kiki los miraba preocupado no usaban cosmos pero era evidente que Ángelo tenía una habilidad innata para enojar a las personas

-Deje a mi maestro en paz intervino el pequeño de kiki—cansado de la forma de tratar a su Maestro de Ángelo

-No te metas niño

-Deja a mi aprendiz cáncer

-Pues enséñale modales y que no se meta y en platicas de adultos

-Ja tu hablando de modales

-Los dos basta he dicho—shion estaba empanzando a molestarse estos niños no le respetaban

Como sea tenga buenas noches excelencia—y Ángelo salió de escena

.

Luego de ese incidente kiki se retiro a descansar y los dos adultos se quedaron observando las estrellas sin decir nada uno de esos silencios que compartes con personas que se dicen todo y nada en esos silencios hasta que

.

-Y dime Mu ya la besaste—shion lo miraba como quien no quiere la cosa

-No sé de qué me habla—el pobre de Mu no sabía por qué shion salía con esas cosas de repente tan fuera de lugar

-Querido Mu cuando tu vas yo ya vengo así que dime que tal

-Maestro –respondió escandalizado

-Vamos o es que no puedes besar por que de ser así—shion tomo la barbilla de Mu y lo acerco a su rostro haciendo que Mu levantara el rostro y se enfrentara con el rostro juguetón de shion—yo puedo enseñarte—se detuvo a centímetro de los labios de del mas joven—Mu estaba petrificado y no podía reaccionar—después de todo soy tu maestro—y soltó una carcajada que hiso que Mu saliera de su transe y apartara a su maestro de si, con un manotazo y shion reía limpiamente

-No hago eso maestro—Mu estaba sonrojado y shion se fue al templo principal con una carcajada por la broma a veces su discípulo era tan ingenuo

.

* * *

.

Al siguiente día Kanon estaba de pie con una mano en su cintura y la otra señalando un cartel que había colgado de un árbol y decía COSAS QUE DEBE DE SABER UN HOMBRE PARA VOLVER LOCAS A LAS MUJERES y kiki sentado en la grama viendo muy atento a lo que kanon le decía

.

-Primera lección como hablar frente a la chica y como hablar con sus amigos

-Si la chica es difícil y ves que si quiere di algo como esto para impresionarla me gusta lo difícil me atrae lo complicado y me enamoro de lo difícil lo siento corazón de mi no te vas a librar

-Pero kanon a mi no me gustan las niñas—agrego kiki con cara de asco

-Que has dicho niño—kanon estaba escandalizado

-Eso kanon no gusta eso de abrazar o que te abrase una niña no me gusta

-Ha bueno , por un omento creí que …. Bueno sigamos

-Que creíste kanon

-Nada niño sigamos

-Pero he dicho que no quiero

-Algún día me lo agradecerás así que pon atención

-Pero kanon

-Kiki concéntrate de acuerdo y sobre todo que Mu no se entere de esto

-No me gusta mentirle a mi maestro

-No es mentir es no decir parte de la información

-Bueno viéndolo de esta forma tienes toda la razón

.  
Kanon convencía kiki de no decir nada pues su pellejo estaba en juego pero estaba decidido aria de kiki un caballero irresistible para las mujeres por que por el rumbo donde lo llevaba Mu el niño estaba perdido, claro la enseñanza seria larga y dura pero él estaba decidido a hacerlo

.

-Kiki escucha para divertirte en grande debes recordar cuatro cosas—dijo al tiempo que levantaba cuatro dedos e iba enumerando

-Pórtate mal, pásalo bien , ELIMINA EVIDENCIA y …niégalo todo

-Pero eso es lo que hago cuando juego bromas a los otros y nunca me han cachado

-Bueno a medida que creces debes aplicar estas cuatros verdades a tu día a día

-Bueno—kiki se paro entusiasmado cuando algo salió de sus bolsillo parecía una foto cuando kanon quiso agarrarla fue tacleado por el pequeño lemuriano que cual rayo volvió a tomar la dichosa fotografía que en un ágil movimiento fue arrebata por kanon

-Jajajajaja no puedo creerlo de donde sacaste esta fotografía de Mu es jajaja —y no pudo seguir pues se ahogaba en sus carcajadas kiki se impulso y le arrebato la foto

-Es de mi maestro no debe saber que la tengo en mi poder

-No que no te gustaba mentirle a Mu

-No le miento solo no digo del todo los hechos.

.

Y kanon quiso quitarle de nuevo la foto podría sacarle mucho provecho a una foto así de vergonzosa de Mu pero kiki de un salto hacia atrás puso distancia entre los dos

.

-Kiki te prometo que no haré nada malo con esa fotografía—kanon hablaba dulcemente a la vez que extendía la mano

-Si como no ,pero yo la quiero para hacer un canje

-Así que piensas sobornar a tu maestro

-No, no la are—y kiki escondía la foto detrás de si

-Si, si lo harás—a cada palabra kanon se acercaba mas a kiki

-No y punto solo cambiare la foto por información no es chantaje

-Kiki estoy tan orgulloso de ti pero esa foto será mía—con ese grito de guerra se abalanza por la foto ,kiki lo evadió diestramente defendería esa foto cueste lo que cueste

.

Angelo caminaba por la zona cuando de repente oye el alboroto de kiki y kanon , no le interesaba siguió su camino, cuando a su derecha vio de reojo pasar a shaka con una túnica tranquilamente sabía que no estaba tan sereno como lo aparentaba que aun estaba enojado y se dirigía a la boca del lobo sonrió socarronamente y giro sobre sus talones y espero unos momentos para seguir a shaka que poco le faltaba para encontrar a los dos revoltosos y cuando por fin llego vio la curiosa escena kanon tirado de espalda en la grama y con una mano alejaba un objeto y con la otra alejaba a kiki por sobe el , quien a su vez le estiraba una mejía y con la otra mano le jalaba un mechón de cabello forcejeaban y ni cuenta se daban de la presencia de shaka quien meditaba si irse y hacer la vista gorda o detener a kanon pues se notaba que kiki se defendía a como podía y el no permitiría que el aprendiz de su amigo sea maltratado y se lanzo sobre los dos y separo a kiki situándolo atrás de él mientras kanon se incorporaba y notaba que kiki le volvió a quitar la foto en un ágil movimiento

.

-Kanon que crees que le haces kiki

-Buda yo no le hago nada solo jugábamos

-Deja eso de jugar para tus amigos ,kiki aun es un aprendiz no le midas contigo

-Shaka yo sería incapaz de lastimar a kiki

Y Ángelo miraba todo entretenido desde la lejanía aunque le picaba la curiosidad por kiki y kanon se revolcaban en el suelo

-Kiki estas bien kanon no te hiso nada—shaka lo miraba tranquilo mientras kanon hacia una cara de ofendido y retiraba a kiki de tras de shaka y lo alzaba con un solo brazo y lo abrazaba claro no muy fuerte como para romperle los huesos , mientras kiki pataleaba a como podía a la ves que kanon le registraba el pantalón y shaka sumamente ofendido pues la imagen que se presentaba ante él era alarmante kanon metiéndole la mano en el pantalón de kiki y Ángelo igual de impresionado aunque luego cayó en cuenta que kanon buscaba el objeto de la disputa en los bolsillos del niño

-Kanon como te atreves insolente deja a ese niño de inmediato y prepárate para tu castigo—el cosmos de shaka comenzaba a elevarse y kanon que por fin pudo encontrar la foto , la guardaba y alejaba a kiki con un brazo para que no se le acercar

-No sé qué mosca te pico ahora buda pero yo no le hago nada al enano y mira—dijo señalando con el pulgar mientras con el otro brazo agarraba la cabeza de kiki y lo mantenía alejado—es él quien no se quiere alejar de mi

-No kanon devuélvela es mía—kiki forcejaba para tratar de alcanzar a kanon y le dio un punta pie en la espinilla que logro que lo soltara y se pesco de la mano que escondía la foto

.

Y kanon escondía mas a fondo si se podía la foto en la bolsa de su pantalón y kiki tironeaba la mano de kanon para que sacara la foto y shaka ya arto de esa pelea infantil volvió a separarlos y tomo el objeto de la disputa fijo su azul mirada e la fotografía y un sonrojo invadió su tés blanca inmediatamente cerro sus ojos y lentamente guardo el objeto y se dirigiera a los dos asustados presentes

.

-Como se supone ustedes dos consiguieron esta foto—se restregaba fuertemente el puente de su nariz—porque siempre salgo involucrado

-Si no te gusta dame la foto y lárgate buda

-Kanon jamás dejare esta foto en tu poder simplemente no lo are

-Si no te gusta tener estos disgusto retírate shaka—kanon hablaba con vos dulce y kiki los miraba a ambos con la vista entrecerrada

-No—gélido y cortante como el más crudo invierno así fue la corta respuesta de shaka

.

Angelo se tapaba fuertemente la boca para no reírse y ser descubierto que situación se presentaban esos tres y ahora le picaba la curiosidad por saber cómo era eso fotografía aunque juzgando por las acciones del santo de virgo debía de ser perjudicial para el santo de Aries

.

-Cáncer cuanto más te esconderás te he sentido todo el tiempo tu cosmos es muy malicioso muéstrate—shaka hablaba muy serio y eso le produjo escalofríos a los ahí presentes

-He que yo no te sigo solo te observo desde lejos—hablaba Ángelo a la vez que salía de su escondite

-Señor shaka esa foto es de mi maestro

-Lo se kiki pero no se la daré a nadie más que a el mismo Mu de acuerdo

Y shaka listo a retirarse fue interceptado por kiki y kanon Ángelo solo observaba dese lejos

-Señor shaka por favor no le diga nada a mi maestro yo la regresare a su lugar si

-Si shaka , Mu no debe enterarse de esto

-He dicho que no y punto

.

Y como si estuviesen conectados ambos se lanzaron sobre shaka para arrebatarle el objeto el dorado los esquivo con gran facilidad fue kanon quien rápidamente volvió a la carga y así se vieron involucrados en un forcejeo por la foto , kanon remataba una y otra vez y shaka lo eludía hábilmente no usaban cosmos solo su habilidad física Ángelo se había posicionado junto a kiki y miraban atentos la pequeña batalla de los dos dorados kiki estaba asustado si su maestro se enteraba que registro sus cosas y saco sin permiso la foto estará en serios problemas y el cosquilleo se extendía nuevamente pero más fuerte sabia que debía controlar su ansiedad que tenía que tener bajo control su cosmos pero su maestro se enojara cuando lo sepa y con ese pensamiento una ráfaga de viento arraso con todos los presentes quienes se levantaban rápidamente y se lanzaban por la fotografía incluyendo Ángelo era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar , los mayores rápidamente quitaron a kiki del camino sin mayor complicación solo con un empujón que lo alejo del campo de batalla y los tres mayores se peleaban en el suelo por la dichosa foto hasta que kiki cansado usa su telequinesis para atraer hacia si la foto pero Ángelo se teletransporta e intercepta la foto flotante y así inicia nuevamente una pelea, solo que ya utilizaban sus cosmos y esas explosiones alertaron al patriarca que algo estaba sucediendo y sabia que eran los doraditos los que se suponen debían poner el ejemplo ya había ordenado que nadie se acercara al lugar pero podía sentir a Mu moverse velozmente su antiguo alumno era muy sobre protector cuando se trataba de kiki salió a paso tranquilo del lugar hacia la escena del crimen

.

-No kanon dame

-Ni lo sueñes cangrejo

-Los dos basta dejen de actuar como niños kanon suelta—shaka comenzaba a molestarse

-En cuanto el crustáceo me suelte a mi

-Lo haré en cuando le ordenes al este mocoso que me suelte

-KIKI QUE PASA DONDE EST…..—súbitamente Mu había llegado al lugar y se le presentaba la siguiente escena

.

.

Shaka de espaldas en el suelo con una mano alejaba a saber qué cosa por encima de su cabeza y con la otra trataba de alejar a kanon por el cuello prácticamente arriba de él y que le jalaba la mano que protegía algo y a Ángelo a su lado jalando la cabellera del griego y este le empujaba el rostro con su mano libre y el brazo libre de Ángelo era fuertemente mordido por kiki los cuatro estaban sucios y agitados

.

-Mu quítame a estos idiotas—se notaba que shaka hacia el esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar su cosmos y pasar a mayores

-Suficiente kiki aléjate— y con uso de su fuerza pues no podía usar su cosmos por kiki retiro a shaka de los demás y miro fijamente a los otros dos

-Me van a decir que pasa

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo—shion llego lleno de majestuosidad y orgullo e imponencia llevaba su casco y su máscara y no faltando el protocolo los cuatro hombres se arrodillaron ante el papa

-Maestro shion—kiki corrió a saludarlo a lo que shion respondió dulcemente

-Y bien se puede saber por qué la elite dorada lo mejor de lo mejor los que imponen la ley y el orden se revuelcan en el suelo cual infantes en pleno crecimiento—con cada palabra la vos suave y profunda de shion les caía como pedradas a los cuatro hombres presentes y kiki quien se había tomado de la mano del patriarca los miraba preocupado

-Gran patriarca—shaka tomo la palabra y sin mediar palabra le entrego la fotografía con ambas manos mientras inclinaba su cuerpo

-Jajajajaja no puedo creerlo creí que se había perdido esta foto—shion se quitaba la máscara y miraba divertido a Mu quien se encontraba perdido y su rostro paso de confundido a una de total vergüenza cuando shion le mostro la foto mas no se la dio en cambio se la guardo en la túnica

-Maestro shion

-NO, no pienso escuchar a nadie y no me importa quién inicio y quien defendió ustedes se supone deben ser el ejemplo y mírense parecen niños que vergüenza

-Que quiere decir su Ilustrísima—kanon se atrevió a hablar porque Ángelo ni pio decía

-Qué , que quiero decir, que los cuatro están castigado y no , no se libraran del castigo sea quien sea—añadió cuando vio que Mu iba a replicar

-Pero yo solo defendía a Aries su Ilustrísima—shaka se defendía pues no quería ser castigado pues los castigos del patriarca eran agotadores exasperantes y desmoralizadores

-No

-Pero

-He dicho ,ahora todos síganme—y marcho con kiki de la mano y cuatro condenados en fila india detrás de el

.

Podemos observar a shion y kiki sentados en una roca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol kiki jugaba con el casco y mascara del patriarca con sus rasgos jóvenes mirando a los hombres frente a el mientras apuraba a terminar el castigo asignado a los dorados revoltosos que tenía a su cargo y a unos metros podemos observar a cuatro hombres en línea y alineados en cuclias con cestas a sus costados en una colina de considerable tamaño quitando maleza de las flores diminutas que adornaban la colina y lanzando la mala yerba en la cesta

.

-Apuren que para hoy niños—shion aplaudía y les apuraba pues ya eran las dos de la tarde y esos niños no avanzaban nada

.

Los cuatro hombres murmuraban entre dientes , shaka con su largo cabello en un moño y su túnica sucia pensaba que habría hecho en otra vida para que el karma lo castigara de esta forma , kanon y Ángelo se miraban retadoramente y se les notaba que ambos irían luego a por el desquite y por ultimo pero no menos importante a Mu con su larga cabellera en una cola alta que aun así arrastraba en las flores sus ropas tradicionales de jamir sucias y llenas de maleza suspiraba y miraba al cielo a la vez que limpiaba su frente de sudor dejando un leve rastro de tierra en ella pensando en cómo se disculparía al día siguiente con Amelia por no haber llegado , solo esperaba que no se molestara , su maestro shion en ocasiones se pasaba le preocupaba que podría hacer su maestro con la foto era un peligro oficialmente estaba jodido y así los cuatros murmuraban entre dientes

.

-Que no oigo lo que dicen hablen más fuerte y apuren el paso vamos hay que terminar hoy—y shion los apuraba chasqueando los dedos….


	7. TENTACION

**Holaaaa como están saben están yo he estado muy atareada y estresada pero bueno se han olvidado de mi ta bueno ta bueno pero ya van ver ,el fic no otra cosa sin mas** **espero que**** les guste esta cortito pero es todo lo que puedo dar por ahora sin mas ahora si espero que les guste**

.

**TENTACION**

.

* * *

.

Luego de tanto tiempo contra la cruel batalla contra la maleza la cual no habían terminado de eliminar los dorados se sentían cansados y adoloridos ni los más rigurosos entrenamiento los agotaban de esta manera no como esos castigos que solo shion lograba provocarles y darles los cuatros se encontraban extendidos cuan largos eran en el campo de flores sin ánimos de levantarse shion los miraba con decepción

.

-Eso es todo creí que tenían más energía—shion se les había acercado y los miraba desde su altura con el crepúsculo a sus espalda oscureciendo su imagen

Un quejido salió de los cuatros hombres agotados que yacían a sus pies solo acompañado por una brisa fresca que fue un alivio para ellos mientras el patriarca los miraba desaprobatoriamente

-Estos niños no aguantan nada vamos levántense que esperan—y a regañadientes los hombres en el piso se levantaron desganados ante la curiosa mirada de kiki y con el patriarca a la cabeza y kiki a su diestra enfilaron hacia el santuario

Qué horror no quiero ver más plantas en toda mi vida—y angeló renegaba aunque no era para menos sus compañeros lo acompañaron con quejidos

-Maestro podría regresarme esa fotografía—la vos aterciopelada de Mu acaricio los tímpanos de shion esas tretas ya no funcionaban con el sonrió de medio lado y..

-Ni lo sueños discípulo mío esto es un tesoro creí que se habían perdido me pregunto si las demás de todos los dorados todavía están ,tan lindos

Y un escalofrió cruzo por la columna de los santos dorados donde sea que estuvieran y el pánico se apodero de los cuatro hombres que le seguían a su espalda que haría el pontife con esas fotos

-Por que quiere fotos vergonzosas de nuestra infancia su ilustrísima—fue shaka quien expreso la duda que tenían los otros

-Que por qué , simple quiero un recuerdo de sus años de inocencia y donde todo les causaba risa

Kiki que hasta el momento se había mantenido como un simple espectador los miro con pena pues esto se había iniciado por su culpan si no hubiera querido sacar información con la fotografía pero aun así no se rendiría mañana convencería a kanon que siguieran a Mu para indagar del porque de su extraño actuar no se daría por vencido

Amelia tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana que daba en la calle pensaba en que le habría pasado a Mu ojala no fuera nada malo aunque se sentía decepcionada por que el muchacho no haya ido a verla lo espero por un tiempo pero nunca llego termino los mandados y de Mu no sabía nada y al final no llego ya sabía que no estaría todos los días solo suspiro y se resigno y ciertamente la mirada sabelotodo de su hermana le estaba comenzando a irritarle jamás le daría el gusto ella era feliz los momentos que pasaba con Mu era reconfortante

su expresión cambio a una molesta cuando a su visión periférica capto a su hermano tercero mayor como ella lo apodaba haciendo burradas con el trapeador bailando y coqueteándole como si de una chica se tratara un tic se quería apoderar de su ceja derecha miro al cielo como buscando la respuesta del por qué le habrá tocado un hermano tan emm especial no recibió respuestas con un palo de amasar que logro agarrar lo lanzo a la cabeza a su hermano y acertó en el blanco negó con la cabeza cuando su hermanote le dirigió una mirada furibunda pero después de todo daría su vida por ese estúpido y siguió con sus cosas

-Amelia busca un mantel para la mesa esta en el closet

-Claro ma, No , no está—respondió a la vez que desordenaba para buscar el susodicho

-hay esta Amelia búscalo bien niña lo acabo de ver

-no ma aquí no hay nada

-y si lo busco y lo hayo yo que te hago-la voz de su madre sonaba amenazadora

-pero madre querida ya lo busque bien

-Si se como es tu buscado niña—y su madre se aproximaba peligrosamente y revolvió todo y tiro las sabanas al piso y por milagro encontró el dichoso mantel para la meso y salió rápido

-Aquí esta, estaba hasta el fondo—el mantel fue arrebatado de un manotazo por su adre

Si hasta el fondo ves que no buscan bien—y así se fue su madre dejando a Amelia disque arreglando todo lo que había tirado al piso ósea lo agarro en bola y lo metió al closet

En casa de Amelia toda la familia se sentaba en su lugar en la mesa esperando por la comida

-Sacrosanta madre que hay de comer—el tercero por nacimiento pregunto como siempre exasperando como de costumbre a su madre

-Comida baboso y se la comen y no me pidan gustos

.

Amelia reía disimuladamente ante el comentario de su madre su padre ausente y sus dos perfectos hermanos mayores con sus impecables modales en la mesa ,ja! su hermano primero no tan santo ahora que sabía lo que hacía cuando sus padres no estaban ya buscaría la forma de chantajearlo con esa información después de todo qué clase de hermana seria si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad que se le presentaba

Así aconteció el final del día para todos al día siguiente fue otro asunto kiki fue cortado por kanon tras sacarlo como alma que se la lleva hades del templo de Aries pues Mu lo esperaba y su aura no emanaba nada bueno después de todo el no tenia junto a shaka nada que ver con el pleito que se armaron todos pero solo cargo a kiki a su hombro como costal de papas y salió patitas pa que te quiero le costó mucho persuadir a kiki de su idea de seguir a Mu no quería más problemas con Aries

Mu estaba inquieto y decidió salir por la mañana quería disculparse tomo rápido un pantalón y una camisa con cuello y salió de su templo camino a paso tranquilo pero en sus adentros estaba inquieto entro al restaurante y de inmediato sintió una afilada mirada tras su nuca pero no era Amelia por suerte no queria que estubiera molesta con el ,no sentía que fuera una amenaza ese mirada que le taladraba la nuca solo odio hacia su persona bueno podía vivir con eso tomo asiento y tomo el menú y espero a ser atendido y rogaba que fuera su querida Amelia , la susodicha miro como el semblante de su hermana cambio radicalmente siguió la vista hasta toparse con el punto que se encontraba viento su hermana y en el instante su corazón se detuvo dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir furiosamente ahí en una mesa pegada a una ventana con la luz del sol filtrándose por ella se encontraba Mu tenía el menú en la mana y lo miraba distraídamente parecía un ángel pero trago grueso cuando su hermana con paso enfadado camino rumbo a Mu ella la intercepto a dos mesas de Mu que miraba disimuladamente a las dos hermanas

.

-Por favor no digas nada y le busques pelea el no es malo

-Amelia linda yo no busco pelea pero no quiero a ese hombre aquí

-Porque lo tratas así el no ha hecho nada

-Nada no ha hecho el es un..

-Un que termina lo que dijiste exijo saber dime

-No importa atiéndelo sácalo de aquí que si los dos idiotas que tenemos como hermanos lo ven se va armar la grande aquí

-Pero el trabajo

-Yo te cubro—Amelia asintió iba a retirarse cuando su hermana la tomo por la muñeca y le dirigió una mirada preocupada

-Solo ten cuidado

-El no sería capaz de lastimarme eso tenlo por seguro

.

Así se dirigió donde Mu quien le regalaba una tímida sonrisa y se le notaba un poco apenado,ella quería mostrarle que estaba enojada por no cumplir su promesa de ayudarla pero le era imposible enojarse con ese hombre que poca fuerza de voluntad tenia lo miro fijamente y él le devolvió la mirada , suspiro y se sentó frente a él quien no le quito la vista de encima en ningún momento la miraba como si fuera lo más frágil que tuviera en sus manos esa mirada la desarmo por completo

.

-Mu que sorpresa que haces tan temprano aquí—la vos suave y cantarina de ella lo hiso sentir tranquilo no sonaba molesta

-Señorita Amelia quería disculparme por no ayudarla ayer lo que pasa es que yo tuve un contratiempo

-No tienes porque disculparte no pasa nada oye por qué no salimos a dar un paseo

-Le traje problemas Amelia –la aludida se sorprendió de que no le llamara señorita antes pero debían salir de ahí

-Jajaja para nada solo es una perfecta escusa para salir de aquí solo diré que tuve que atender a un amigo pero si mis hermanos me pescan ya no tengo escapatoria

-En ese caso demos un paseo—y Mu como siempre galante le tendió la mano a la muchacha que vestía un vestido del mismo color de ojos de Mu que resaltaba el color de cabello de ella salieron del restaurante a paso tranquilo

-Yo quería disculparme por no asistir pero tuve un problema

-No tienes que disculparte ya te lo he dicho , problema que tipo de problemas si se puede saber—la vos suave de Amelia lo hacía sentir tranquilo solo asintió con la cabeza y siguieron caminando

-Bueno me avergüenza decirlo sabe es no se

-Si no quieres no tienes por qué decirme

-No no es eso

-Enserio y entonces

-Si lo que pasa y lo siento pero a esta etapa de mi vida me castigaron y fue horrible y lo causaron los que supuestamente considero mis hermanos

-Yo también he sido víctima de una bestia llamado mis hermanos—y Mu no pudo hacer más que reír y ver divertido a la chica

.

Su sonrisa hiso que algo cálido se apoderaba en su pecho como una caricia sin que la tocara era impresionante lo que el guapo que tenía enfrente le hacía sentir cosas sin si quiera tocarla era hermoso ese sentimiento y ella correspondía a tal gesto con su sonrisa

.

-Es bueno saber que alguien entiende mi sufrir

-Jajaja ya lo veo

A su manera ambos estaban agotados y el pasto de ese campo donde se encontraban luego de una caminata se sentía muy cómodo la brisa fresca lo arropaba sin darse cuenta ambos se acostaron y comenzaron a discutir la forma de las nubes

-Esa parece un biberón—y Mu siguió con la vista donde apuntaba el dedo de ella

-Yo le veo forma de lanza

-Enserio diferencia de pensamiento creo

-Puede ser

-Esa tiene forma de conejo

-Si es cierto un conejo muy gordo

-No es que este gordo solo que esta muy esponjadito

-Se ve que lo que tiene es sobre peso—continuo Mu solo por el simple hecho de verla enojada

-Estas ciego que no ves sus curvas lo que pasa está muy esponjado

.

La risa de mu fue un sedante para ambos y así discutiendo por las nubes se quedaron dormidos en el pasto y solo la fresca brisa arropándolos Mu fue el primero en despertar solo había dormido unos minutos un grave error para un guerrero como el aunque hubiera tiempo de paz debía estar alerta dirigió su mirada al ángel que tenía a su lado como era posible que le haya robado el corazón así de fácil un fuerte impulso recorrió al bravo guerrero un impulso que no podía y quería evitarlo quería probar la boquita semi abierta de ella y preso de sus instintos se puso en cuatro sobre ella su larga melena a ambos lado de sus hombros formando una cortina separándolos a ambos del resto del mundo su mente era un caos sabía que no era correcto pero ella sacaba a flote instintos que siempre podía dominar pero ahora no podía y el criado como un guerrero para seguir sus instintos no quería detenerse solo un roce suave con sus labios y sintió la dulzura de esos labios tan solo un fugas beso pero por ahora eso sería suficiente después de todo la mejor forma de deshacerse de la tentación es cayendo en ella rodo a un lado y coloco sus manos tras su cabeza había sido un buen día después de todo en que se había convertido y sus brazos pasaron a cubrir su rostro, Amelia se removió un poco pero suspiro aliviado que no despertara no sabría como actuar con una mano acaricio sus labios sintiendo el recuerdo reciente de la dulzura que probo de los labios de su chiquilla sonrió de lado el otro brazo seguia impidiendo que los rayos del sol tocara en sus iris ya no podía detener el caudal de sentimiento que se desataban y se arremolinaban dentro de el ,Amelia en sus adentros sentia que se iba a desmayar de verdad la había besado pero ahora que pasaría, no hiso nada solo continuo fingiendo que dormía controlar su respiración no era un problema para ella ,luego de un tiempo realmente se quedo dormida...


	8. EMBROLLOS

**Holis como están yo he estado mal mal y re contra mal así que mándenme sus buenas vibras para aprobar los parciales que he estado tan agotada que cuando digo voy a tomar un descanso entro en cóma me agarra el apocalipsis y yo ni cuenta me doy Jajajajaja saluditos y besitos y todo lo que quieran siempre y cuando no se pasen yo les doy el cariño que quieran –**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**EMBROLLOS**

**.**

Se sentía liviana y tranquila como hace mucho no se sentía y Mu lo había hecho el era el causante de todo si pudiera gritaría de alegría estaba eufórica esto era lo mejor que le había pasado pero debía calmarse si no el guapo muchacho que estaba a su espalda se daría cuenta debía serenarse a su lado Mu esperaba a que ella despertase léase entre comillas tranquilo viendo las dichosas nubes algo tan simple pero que jamás tuvo esa oportunidad pero justo por eso debía aprovechar esta oportunidad que se le presentaba sonrió y se acostó de nuevo en el pasto a su izquierda esta ese ser que le había hecho sentir algo tan básico pero a la vez tan lejano para un guerrero de Athena que da su vida para el bien de la humanidad amor un amor que le hacía sentir que podría vivir una vida normal rio un poco aunque estuvieran en tiempo de paz en el santuario se vivía todo menos una vida normal no con semejante orden que se suponía debían ser el ejemplo a seguir , dio media vuelta y vio la cabellera color miel de Amelia y comenzó a estirar su mano y tomo un mechón y comenzó a enrollarlo en su dedo

Amelia sentía las suaves caricias en sus cabellos y eso le producía cosquillas y una suave risa se apodero de ella al momento que su risa salió por sus labios , tan suave como un susurro la mano que le aportaba dichas caricias se retiro de lo que hacia ella se giro y dio media vuelta al hacerlo quedo tan cerca de Mu y de sus ojos jades los ojos más limpios con una fuerza llena de sabiduría una mirada que le recordaba a la de su abuelo un hombre como ninguno hombre hasta donde se paraba un ser maravilloso y que por desgracia ya no estaba a su lado , sonrió Mu era maravillosos y no lo dejaría ir tan fácil no a el

.

-Buenos días

-He cuanto tiempo dormí

-No mucho en realidad

-Lo siento por quedarme dormida—a la vez que alargaba su mano para retirar una hoja de los largos cabellos de Mu y se pregunto cómo le hacía para tenerlo siempre cada cabello en su lugar cuando ella cada día era una batalla campal con su cabello

.

.

.

Kanon aun seguía con kiki quien en realidad era un ser terco y mucho pero kanon no se dejaría doblegar por un chiquillo

.

-Pero kanon

-NO y ese es mi veredicto final enano deja a Mu en paz ese es capaz de despellejarme vivo

-Le tienes miedo a mi maestro kanon—kiki le hablaba con malicia

-Ja claro que no soy muy poderoso igualo a saga en poder el carnero no sería rival para mi

-Entonces a quien le tienes miedo—con un mohín infantil—además que podría pasar

-Pasar podría pasar mucho niño he dicho que no y punto y NO , ni loco te dejo ir solo eres una amenaza andante ya te conozco y no estoy tan loco para dejarte sin supervisión

Agrego con veracidad y se cruzo de brazos con pose firme , kiki se tiro al suelo y giro su rostro para no mirar a kanon hasta que se le prendió el foco y con una malicia que no va con su edad y su aspecto infantil y angelical le hablo calmadamente a kanon

.

-Oye kanon yo sé lo que hiciste y si el señor saga se da cuenta vas a estar en problemas—aunque no lo pareciera Mu había criado desde siempre a kiki y algo que solo Mu sabia era que kiki era un gran estratega y era bueno deduciendo las situaciones

-No sé que hablas a mi no me vas a chantajear recuerdas que yo fui el mortal que manipulo a un Dios recuerda enano

-Entonces no habrá problema que le diga a tu gemelo lo que hiciste verdad

-Ja por su puesto di lo que quieras no tengo nada que ocultar

-De acuerdo aunque el señor saga se quedara triste después de todo le gustaba mucho "eso"

-Y que es realmente eso mocoso—y kanon ya había mordido el anzuelo el si había hecho algo ahora solo le quedaba que el mismo kanon soltara una frase o algo para saber que era

-Tu sabes el que es ho , mira ahí viene el señor saga quieres que le diga

-No claro no , eso fue un accidente

-Señor saga buenos días—saga veía a kiki junto a su gemelo problemático el chiquillo agitaba una de sus manos y lo miraba muy entusiasmado elevo una ceja kanon se notaba alterado que habría pasado se acerco al dúo dinámico del santuario apodo que se habían gano los dos

-Que sucede que hicieron ahora les advierto no pienso ayudarlos si se metieron en un problema salgan de él solos

-No es eso porque siempre dudas de mi hermano

-Hermano tu solo me dices hermano cuando haces algo malo o quieres algo de mi así que suéltalo

-No he hecho nada por qué dudas de mi tan poca confianza me tienes

-Kiki que sucede

-Señor saga ,kanon debe decirle algo muy importante ,pero solo permítame decirle que kanon está muy arrepentido y se siente mal por ello—y kiki hacía gala de su don en la oratoria

-En serio—saga volvió a elevar su ceja ,tic que le daba muy seguido en realidad desde que se formo el dúo dinámico—que es kanon habla o te frio entendido

-No es nada en serio a quien le vas a cree a él o mi—dijo realmente nervioso ese mocoso se las pagaría , ambos gemelos estaban muy cerca y no se dieron cuenta que las habilidades síquicas de kiki se habían vuelto muy refinadas y con suma maestria con su telequinesis comenzó a trenzar entre sí en finas trenza una pequeña sección de ambos gemelos quien en medio de su discusión no se dieron cuenta sus melenas habían crecido mucho lo que le facilitaba el trabajo al niño

-Quieres que dude de un niño míralo—y kiki mostraba su mejor cara de yo no fui lo que le provoco un tic en el ojo a kanon y este muy enojado agarro las mejías de saga y las estiro muy fuerte

-Que no te engañe saga es un diablo con cara de ángel—y saga puso ambas manos en la mejías de kanon y las apretó contra si como si quisiera aplastarlas mientras su gemelo continua estirando las suyas acto que aprovecho kiki para salir disimuladamente del lugar cuando sintió que no podían verlo emprendió la carrera al pueblo dejando a los gemelos que peleaban entre sí atrás muy atrás

.

.

Amelia y Mu seguían en su burbuja aparte del resto del mundo relajados siendo ellos mismos y de repente Amelia recordó una cosa ella no sabía prácticamente nada del hombre a su lado solo cosas vagas , si le preguntara algo sobre él se molestaría después de todo si él no quiere contar nada de su vida privada quien es ella para obligarlo suspiro pesadamente porque se sentía así después de sentirse en la cima del mundo de una no había duda todo era culpa de Mu él era el causante más le valía que la compensara por hacerle sentir de esta manera y cuando Mu le dirigió su mirada sintió mariposas en su estomago ya no había brisa todo estaba en calma menos su alocado corazón

.

-Que sucede Amelia

-No nada solo recordé a tu protegido kiki así se llama no—recibo un gesto afirmativo—dime el cómo es como llevas el tener que cuidar a un niño

-Jajaja es interesante muy caótico de hecho pero kiki es un niño esplendido y siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos aunque es un autentico diablillo

-Entonces se podría decir que eres al único ser cercano que tiene

-En parte pero él se sabe ganar el cariño de todos

.

.

.

Para cuando kanon y saga se dieron cuenta que kiki ya no estaba kanon emprendió a su búsqueda lo que acarreo un fuerte tirón de sus cabellos y llevando de pasa de a saga

-Condenado que haces suelta—saga intentaba librarse de lo que sea que lo ataba a su gemelo y sus enmarañados cabellos producto de la infantil pelea que habían tenido

-Como si quisiera estar junto a ti , no quiero eso , suficiente cuando estuvimos tan juntos en el vientre de nuestra madre

-Entonces

-Entonces que , crees que se que pasa solo sé que debo ir tras kiki antes que se meta en un lio

Y fue ahí que se dieron cuenta de las finas trenzas que los ataban eran varias y finas e involucraba en el trenzado a ambas cabelleras intentaron deshacerlas pero había muchos nudos y lo único que provocaron fue tener un dolor de cabeza

-Kanon corta tu cabello y libéranos

-Que estás loco o que idiota por qué no cortas el tuyo si tanto quieres liberarte

-Oye sin grosería

.

.

Y así kanon llevo a rastras a saga tras de sí porque ninguno quería cortar su melena y ninguno pudo deshacer las finas trenzas llenas de nudos , mientras tanto kiki experimentaba sus habilidades rastreadoras le esencia de su maestro era tan perceptible aunque no inflamara su cosmos su aura era tan poderosa y apacible que era inconfundible se dirigió a su objetivo esta vez su maestro no lo descubriría su paciencia tenía un límite y ya no aguantaba la curiosidad así camino a paso calmo en tanto Mu caminaba rápido a la chica se le había antojado un refresco y el todo un caballero se ofreció a llevárselo hasta donde estaban ocasión que aprovecho Amelia para recostarse desordenada como solo en la soledad lo hacia kiki sentía la aura de su maestro dispersada se pregunto del porque pero sentía un punto muy cercano y se encamino a él grande fue su sorpresa al solo ver a una chica pero sus ojos no lo engañaban y podía percibir el aura de su maestro como una segunda en la chica que estaría pasando aquí , nadie le enseño que eso era posible , Amelia lo sintió y vio a un pequeño peculiar pero a la vez muy parecido en rasgos a Mu

.

-Tu quien eres pequeño que haces aquí

-Emm no nada solo caminaba

-Estas perdido

-No y tu qué haces—y los encantos naturales de kiki salía a relucir

-Eres una monada yo espero a un amigo quieres hacerme compañía

-Claro será un placer

-Aw lindura—y Amelia siendo como era no pudo resistir de apapachar al pequeño entre sus senos

-A lo lejos saga y kanon lo habían localizado y miraban la escena

-Valla el enano después de todo no necesitaba mis clases después de todo

-Kanon que precisamente le enseñas al niño

-Nada no nada mejor llevémoslo ante que Mu se entere

-Me entere de que? si se puede saber—la vos sombría a sus espalda les hiso sudar helado , Mu con un par de refrescos en su mano los miraba fijamente

-Mu solo quiero decirte que fue culpa de kanon

-Ja que gran hermano tengo pero Mu ese chiquillo es tremendo solo le quite le vista uno segundos y desapareció

-Se lo llevan si ocurre una explosión aquí será un desastre y el patriarca nos va a castigar

-Mu oye puedo preguntar algo

-Que quieres kanon—la vos de Mu sonaba enojada

-Ella es tu chica—y un zape de su hermano callo en su cabeza

-Llévense a kiki de aquí si me acerco temo explote algo no puedo mantener mi cosmos tranquilo y kanon en el santuario hablamos

-Si claro, saga andando

.

.

Y kiki volvió a ser apachado por Amelia en eso se ve a un par de gemelos muy juntos correr hasta donde Amelia quien los vio con desconfianza

-Kiki cómo pudiste escarparte te hemos buscando—saga lucia real mente enojado y kanon nervioso y no era para menos tras de Amelia a una distancia prudencial sin que la chica se diera cuenta Mu los observaba con la mirada afilada y que les prometía una muerte dolorosa

-Kiki acaso tu eres kiki el niño que vive a cargo de Mu—pregunto confundida Amelia

-Usted conoce a mi maestro Mu

-Si claro que sí y tu pequeño kiki conoces a estos hombres—Amelia pregunto dudosa ,y kiki los vio entre divertido y malicioso

-No me viene siguiendo , ayúdame –y el niño se aferro a la cintura de la chica

.

Saga y kanon palidecieron como podía kiki jugarles esta pasada Amelia los vio alarmado eran hombres muy fornidos no podría luchar contra ello ambos gemelos tragaron grueso pues Mu los miraba como si los fuera a comer vivo y chocaba constantemente su puño contra su palma contraria como ese par pudieron permitir semejante embrollo , kiki se las vería con el hasta ahí llegaba su paciencia

.

-Por que siguen al niño les advierto si no quieren problemas retírense pervertidos

-Señorita no es lo que usted piensa—y saga quería cambiar el ambiente

-A no y entonces se los digo aléjense—ella no tenia opurtinidad contra ellos donde estaba Mu pero tampoco quería que esos le hicieran daño a Mu y ella ya estaba lista para correr con un muy divertido kiki , Mu ya estaba en el limite si los gemelos no solucionaban pronto ese embrollo el tendría que actuar…


	9. TEMPESTAD

**Esta cortito esta medio dramático he estado desaparecida ni comentarios he dejado pero es que en la universidad nos están dando una que ni se imaginan jamás pensé ver tanta corrupción jamás nos habían violado tantos nuestros derechos como estudiantes ni nos habían explotado tanto i si quiera podemos demandar por que el vice decano del departamento de medicina es esposo de nuestra coordinadora así que gracias por leer mis quejas espero les guste muchoooo besos cariñosos**

**.**

**TEMPESTAD**

**.**

-Lárguense dejen al niño en paz—en un ademan protector aferro mas a kiki

-No , no sabes lo que dices eso no es un niño es un..—y un fuerte zape de saga callo la boca de kanon

Kiki en su mejor actuación puso su mejor cara de niño huérfano abandonado le miro a Amelia directo a los ojos lo que conmovió el corazón de ella quien lo aferraba mas contra si

-Son unos simios ahora entiendo el dicho , tiene toda la razón no son completos ustedes

-Oiga, no sé lo que pasa pero creo que nos acaba de insultar—saga parecía confundido

-Nooo , como crees—la situación se había vuelto ridícula ella y kiki corrían peligro aunque era extraño que no se le hayan lanzado encima eran muy altos y fuertes podían doblegarla sin mucho esfuerzo, que los detenía

-Ya dejen de idioteces kiki di la verdad porque cuando Mu se entere estarás en problemas

-No kanon estaremos recuerdas—kiki era un buen negociador

-Mocoso del diablo—y Amelia nuevamente estaba en las nubes no entendía que sucedía

-Oye kiki los conoces o no?, te siguen? que es lo que realmente pasa

-Lo siento señorita no quería engañarla , pero no quiero regresar todavía , ya no quiero estar ahí me siento enjaulado

-Hay corazón lo siento , pero no creo que los señores les importe que pasees por un rato mas—aunque aun les tenia desconfianza además por qué tan juntos eso no era normal en hombres de su edad le hacía imaginar muchas cosas, cosas realmente extrañas

-Claro que nos importa—saga con mucho tacto comenzó la oración

-Y por eso mismo nos vamos en seguida—y su gemelo termino la oración sin mucho tacto

-Para que quieren el niño , déjenlo en paz—y se avecinaba una nueva pelea verbal—Quien me garantiza a mí que no lo quieren secuestras sabrá dios para que

-Oye nosotros no tenemos esas mañas

-Kanon no ayudas en nada, señorita no cree si el niño sabe nuestros nombres es porque nos conocen lo que pasa es que está haciendo un berrinche

-Y quien dice que no lo han amenazado, no se atrevan a dar un paso , o gritare y se va a armar la grande aquí

-Ja grite si quiere nadie es rival para nosotros—y las palabras de kanon alertaron a la chica quien ya preparaba sus cuerdas vocales para pedir ayuda

-Hermano cierra la boca no queremos armar un escándalo recuerda discreto, si quiera conoces el significado de esa palabra—y los gemelos estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea típica de hermanos de esas que parecen eterna solo que ello si se les aplica el si pueden durar todo el día peleando de hecho serian mil días

-Suficiente –Mu con su vos autoritaria entro ya no aguantaba la situación ridícula que observaba no podía creer que dos hombres los más mayores de los dorados descontando a dohko no pudieran lidiar con un niño hiperactivo él lo hacía a diario , no era tan difícil

-Mu, gracias a Dios , dime que pasa no entiendo nada

-Amelia permíteme presentare a mi protegido kiki y los gemelos saga—el aludido levanto la mano—y kanon el que debía cuidar de kiki—y kanon solo miro altanero no daría su brazo a torcer

-Ha ok es un placer—dijo apapachando y atrayendo hacia si mas a kiki quien el muy regalado hundía su rostro en los pechos de la chica lo que provocaba que los otros desearían volver a su niñez

-Y a ustedes que les pasa por que tan juntos creí que no se llevaban bien

-Y así es Mu lo que pasa es—y saga mostro las trenzas llenas de nudos lo que provoco una carcajada de Amelia quien soltó a kiki y se ofreció a ayudar a los gemelos junto a Mu comenzaron la ardua tarea con carcajadas leves por la situación y las caras de los gemelos, kanon tomo la palabra

-Señorita podría decirme el dicho a que se refería antes es que soy curioso—Amelia aun seguía en su labor le contesto risueña

-Ha eso es una tontería , no tiene importancia

-Insisto y apoyo a mi gemelo por favor señorita—Mu tan solo observaba la discusión con una sonrisa algo le decía que no le agradaría lo que escucharía

-Bueno pero no se ofendan ,bueno dice que sucede si juntas a una fila de hombres oreja con oreja

Kiki la miro atento imaginando una fila de santos dorados que ya conocemos muy bien oreja con oreja el chico sí que tiene imaginación al igual que Mu los gemelos se dieron por vencidos y demandaron las respuesta

-Bueno pero no se enojen, pues nada un túnel de viento —y ella miro a otro lado pues la mirada ofendida de los tres hombres y la mirada confundida de kiki el cual se imagino soplando a uno de ellos y el viento recorrer por las cabezas huecas de los dorados esa mirada indignada de los hombres le incomodaba de sobremanera

.

Una vez todo desenredado tanto el asunto del mal entendido, como lo del cabello de los gemelos, kanon se lanzo a por kiki y este reacciono por instinto ,y un remolino se formo ante ellos y el cual cobraba intensidad a cada omento y kiki se aferro a la cintura de Amelia , la cual estaba que no se creía todo lo que pasaba y de pronto sintió el vacio en su estomago, y sus pies ya no tocaban el piso ambos comenzaban a ser arrastrados por el remolino de viendo, el pánico se apodero de las facciones de la chica no entendía que pasaba y con agil movimiento agarro a los dos y los puso en el suelo , todo ocurrió muy rápido , con una aparente calma que era contrarrestada por la tempestad en su ojos Mu toco los lunares de kiki y todo volvió a la calma en un solo movimiento y movido por el miedo kiki se telatransporto Mu no pudo retenerlo se le escurrió de los dedos y pudo sentir como su poder telequinetico era muy poderoso ya había madurado su poder pues lo sintió en el templo principal donde la tele transportación resultaba muy difícil por el campo protector de la diosa

,

-Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que pasa ,Mu dime—ella estaba aterrada confundid enojada se lo temía tenia sus sospechas pero quería escuchar las cosas de los labios del hombre frente suyo

-Bueno señorita Amelia es complicado

-Complicado , complicado no insultes mi inteligencia Mu , dime la verdad quienes son ustedes

-Saga kanon pueden hacerme un favor—vía cosmos les pidió que se fueran ella solo vio que cruzaron miradas y vio un tipo de conexión entre los tres sin saber qué era eso

-No te preocupes—ambos gemelos y en sincronía se levantaron y marcharon y dejaron a los dos solos

-Dime que no es cierto , solo los santos de Athena tienen esas habilidades como ese niño ere un guerrero de la Diosa

-No solo los guerreros de Athena poseen esas habilidades hay otros que sirven a diferentes Dioses

-Por favor dime que no participaste en las matanzas e injusticia que estos hicieron hace un tiempo dímelo por favor

-Le diré la verdad soy un santo , pero jamás participe en esas crueldades nuestro deber es proteger no destruir

Ella estaba muy enojada caminaba en círculos Mu solo la observaba ,y tomo una roca y se la lanzo a Mu la cual fallo por uno insignificantes metros

-Déjame explicarse por favor

-Si quieres hablar con migo te jodes por qué no estoy—y en un arranque infantil se cruzo de brazos giro su rostro , pero Aries era y es un hombre perseverante, pero a una mujer hay que saberle dar espacio algo que no comprendía, las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos tan limpios y cristalinos como la miel su mente era un remolino

-Pero …

- cállate—y ella tomo otra roca y se la lanzo con fuerza y atino en el fuerte pecho de Mu y esta reboto en el—porque me mentiste si no participaste si alguien oculta algo es porque no debe de ser algo bueno o le perjudica dime porque me engañaste

-confía en mí por favor , incluso si todos están en tu contra , yo te apoyare en tus decisiones y confiare en ti , así que por favor, haz lo mismo conmigo—y el gurrero le entregaba su corazón sin miramiento alguno, después de todo amar es darle tu corazón a ese alguien y esperar que no lo lastime

-que confié en ti , una vez se rompe la confianza no hay vuelta atrás eres un asesino—palabras crueles salían de su boca cada palabra cortaba el corazón de Mu aunque fuera un buen punto , jamás pensó en las consecuencia de involucrarse con ella

-si tienes razón mis manos están manchadas de sangre pero jamás de inocentes, están manchadas con la sangre de los enemigos de la diosa de la justicia de aquellos que desean suprimir a las demás lo he hecho para proteger y defender lo que es bueno y justo

-jajaja es lo que ellos decían cada que saqueaban el pueblo y los masacraban—la amarga risa sorprendió a Mu no parecía la misma chica risueña con la que había tratado

-si es lo que piensas yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarte Amelia me duele mucho porque te am..—y se corto ya no tenía sentido decirle esas palabras ya no tenía sentido aunque sentía que debía insistir pero su corazón se negó a hacerlo, así terminara todo sin una explicación si resolver las cosas así de mal

.

Eso era todo , así terminaran ellos sin nada más que decir ,solo palabras hirientes y el nudo en sus gargantas y lo helado de sus corazones , la tristeza y el pánico, la furia se apodero de ella no espero nada mas así salió corriendo y el nudo de su garganta había bajado en su estomago ,mientras el hombre que dejaba atrás sentía con cada respiración como si una navaja le desgarrara el corazón ,el que ya le había entregado a esa joven que corría con la tristeza en sus ojos. No hiso nada por recuperarla nada ,solo se quedo observando cómo se alejaba

.

.

Era ya de tarde y ella en su habitación ,Mu tan solo se había limitado a observarla de lejos en un árbol que le servía de refugio y la noche cayó sobre Grecia como un manto de confidencia donde ella se podía liberar de su fachada y lamentarse en silencio ,y la vio a la lejos por la ventana, como ella se acostó en su cama , mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas rosadas , no podía haber nada que la calmara . aunque era así se sentía acabada, rota , inútil. Y no te atrevas a decir que no has matado a inocentes porque este día la mataste a ella , con un solo gesto una sola palabra lo había destrozado por completo, sus palabras hirientes le imploraba a la diosa Athena que le brindara sabiduría para enfrentar esta situación y la brisa helada acaricio su rostro como un cruel recordatorio de lo que pasaba pues así de gélida se sentía su alma jamás ser un santo de Athena le pesaba tanto como ahora

.

_- "hubiera preferido que me rompieras los hueso antes que el corazón"_ - y por primera vez el bravo guerrero se sintió débil e impotente ante el dolor del ser que amaba , y el suyo propio con esos pensamientos Mu miraba el cielo estrellado como quisiera tener a un enemigo en frente para desquitarse toda la frustración que traía encima

.

.

la luna menguante hecha una sonrisa siniestra se reía de su desgracia , pero que tan malo era el hecho de que Mu no le dijera quien era en realidad el no había cometido ningún pecado quería creer en las palabras de él ,su rostro reflejaba siempre tanta paz y serenidad y un ser como aquellos nunca podrían tener el semblante que siempre lucia Mu, su suspiro inundo su habitación que en ese momento la sentía enorme y vacía miro su mano izquierda y recordó que de pequeña ella decía que encontraría al que llevaba su hilo rojo , pero que aria tomo sus cabellos con desesperación se sentía fatal lo había tratado muy mal, Mu le había abierto su corazón y ella lo había pisoteado , la culpa se había instalado en su pecho ,como odiaba esa sensación quería disculparse ,pero no sabía dónde estaba el santuario tenía que hacer algo pero no tenia deseos de hacer nada se sentía pesada el nudo en su garganta no desaparecía pero las otras palabras de Mu aun rondaban por su mente sus manos manchadas de sangre él había asesinado a otros era un asesino aunque fuera a los que oprimían a los débiles aun así , no sabía qué hacer necesitaba consejo pero ya sabía lo que u familia y en especial su hermana diría su corazón decía que corriera a los brazos de Mu y su cerebro que se alejara que solo le traería desgracias con esos pensamientos se acostó llorando en su cama llena de frustración y quedo sumida en el mundo de los sueños…..


End file.
